


Martyr (David and Jamie's Summer)

by ShotaBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shotacon, VERY UNDERAGE, confused feelings, contemporary, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaBoi/pseuds/ShotaBoi
Summary: Summer had just started and David, a 12 year-old boy, is forced into tutoring a 9 year-old boy who had apparently begged to have him. Soon it no longer becomes by force, and over the summer they grow as people.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Summer's ruined. Or is it? (David)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely fictional. Characters, setting, story and events are completely a product of the author's imagination.
> 
> This story contains a romantic and sexual relationship between two minors, if you find such things offensive please click off.
> 
> This story is written in first person, but will change PoV between the two main characters depending on the chapter, please keep that in mind.
> 
> This story is for adult audiences only DO NOT READ if you are under the age of 18.

“Not fair.” Is what repeated in my head over and over again on my walk down the street. My face was still beet red from my argument with my Mother. I looked down towards the ground as I made my short journey, hands in pockets, slightly hunched over as I weighed my options and whether I should even bother. My parents would make the entire summer a living hell if I didn’t go through with it, I had no choice but to make the best of it. I can hear a group of familiar voices across the street and look up to see a few of my classmates that I sometimes hang out with, I would hardly consider them friends though. They stare back and notice me

“Hey, David! We’re going to the abandoned house, wanna come along?”

“Nah can’t, my Mom is forcing me to tutor this little kid,” I replied embarrassingly.

They started chuckling before noticing the look on my face gave away I wasn’t joking.

“Oh, you’re serious? That sucks I guess, see you around man.” They said before walking off and giggling amongst themselves.

Whatever, I didn’t care what they thought about it if they even cared at all. My mind stayed occupied on how I would handle this. I came up to the house and stood at the door combing my hair with my fingers in an attempt to at least not look like some kind of hooligan. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The person who answered was Setsuka, a friend of my Mother

“Oh my god, David Look at you!” She shrieked while pinching my cheek. I almost had the instinct to slap her hand out of the way but that would’ve been too cruel so I put up with it, not bothering to smile in hopes she’d get the idea.

“It’s been months you look so much more grown, but you’re still as cute as ever. How old are you now, fourteen?” She asked with the brightest of smiles.

“Twelve… ma'am.” I answered in a soft voice.

“Oh hun, please don’t be so formal. My, you look so mature but still as cute as ever. Please, come inside.”

I stepped through the entryway casually, maybe if I acted as uninterested as possible she’d let me go. The inside of the house was actually nice, at least compared to what I’m used to. It’s not the biggest or most furnished of places but it was really clean and tidy. Honestly, it’s very impressive she can keep the house in this condition while working as a banker, all by herself no less.

“Honey he’s here, come on down!” She shouted up the stairs, soon afterward the stomping of feet could be heard and down came a small boy standing at attention and giving me a slight smile. He seemed about 10 inches (25cm) shorter than me, and I was average height for my age so maybe he was younger than I thought he was. He’s half Japanese and has medium, black, moppy hair, you could easily think he’s actually from Hawaii. He stuck out his hand so suddenly it made me flinch.

“My name’s Jamie.” He certainly was bubbly and seemed excited to see me for some reason. I stuck my hand out to shake his.

“H-hey I’m Da-”

“David, I already know” He stunned me with this interruption, it was like he was eagerly waiting for this day. We had seen each other before but that was a long time ago and we had never spoken to each other. His Mom came up behind him and pinched his ear

“Jamie, that was rude”

“Ow ow, sorry,” Jamie said with a pained face.

“It’s no problem, honestly” I tried to explain, I thought it was more surprising than rude. She soon let go of the boy’s ear and let out a big sigh.

“Well, I’m sure Jamie can explain to you what he needs to learn. If you need anything, like food or drinks I’ll be right down here.” She patted the top of the kid’s head and knelt to kiss it. “Be nice to David, ok honey?” The small boy looked up and smiled at her before grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him. I didn’t resist, to be honest, holding his hand like that was very warm. I tried to look back to his Mother and thank her for her hospitality but by the time I thought about it, Jamie and I were already upstairs standing in the entrance of his room.

Shockingly the room wasn’t brightly colored, there were a lot of grays, blacks, and reds. It was nothing like his personality had been so far, he had a lot of posters of ‘Martyrdom’ which is a popular manga and anime featuring a character named ‘Xavier’. There were also shelves lined up with comic books and manga, he’s certainly the type that likes reading fantasy. He looks up to me with a cute smile, he really did have the kind of smile that immediately warms your heart looking at it.

“What do you think?” Jamie asks me excitingly

“Uhm, it’s pretty cool actually. It’s the kind of room I wouldn’t mind having”

“REALLY?! It makes me so happy that you like it!” He rushes over to his closet, the clothing he has hanging is nothing like you’d imagine someone with this room would have. It’s filled with normal boy’s clothing like polos, hoodies, and various colored t-shirts, like the blue one he was wearing right now. In-fact he just looked like a normal kid on the outside, his cargo shorts were just like those you’d see on those that like to go out and play during sunny days, except I don’t think I ever saw him at any parks. He got on his knees and bent over, reaching towards a corner of the closet and pulling at various toys and figures. He threw them to his side on the floor and beckoned me to look at them. I walked over to him and got on my knees facing him with his collection between us. Most of these figures are different characters from Martyrdom, like Lord Zeppeli, the main antagonist of the series. He held out an extravagant figure of Xavier.

“This one is my favorite!” He exclaimed with glee. It was very detailed but also a bit gory, Xavier was bleeding while looking very stoic with his sword stuck into the ground.

“How old are you exactly, don’t you think these are a bit… mature”

“I just turned nine less than a month ago. That makes me three years younger than you”. I don’t remember ever telling him my age, how does he know that? Before I could ponder it, Jamie put down the figure and got his face close to mine, he looked me straight in my eyes with his mouth slightly agape. It was a bit uncomfortable, I have no idea what he is thinking and why his face was not just a few inches away from mine. Admittedly, his eyes are very pretty. They’re a bright amber, I can’t remember ever meeting someone with amber eyes. He reached out and grabbed each of my cheeks with both hands and started stretching them out and playing around with them. What’s wrong with this kid? His Mom did the same thing.

“What are you…” Before I could finish the sentence, Jamie interrupted me again.

“I like your hair, it’s really cool. I love how it almost goes past your eyes” I couldn’t help but blush, why is he saying stuff like that? I grabbed his wrists and took his hands off of my cheeks.

“We should probably start working” I’m getting flustered, I have no idea why. I stood back up and Jamie followed suit, putting away his figures. “I’ll go get another chair” I started to leave the room but Jamie grabbed my hand and stopped me while giving a bright smile.

“It’s ok, I can just sit on your lap” That’s a bit strange but at the same time, kinda cute. But again, weird.

“Uhm no it’s okay. I’ll only take a second” He looked disappointed until I ruffled his hair, then his smile came back and seemed content enough.

I spent most of the day by Jamie’s side, he seems smart enough but he’s terrible with his academics. He needs improvement on everything from science to English, luckily my grades are very good which is why I assume I was forced to do this job. I started warming up to him, I found myself giggling eventually while we talked. He’s very touchy though. Almost as if he looked for excuses to touch my hand as often as possible. We ate dinner together and to be honest… I had a good time. Jamie seems like a boy with a pure heart and it’s endearing. It became late and the sun was setting before I even knew it.

“I gotta get going Jamie, my Dad doesn’t like it when I come home at night” The smile on his face that seemed to always be there, suddenly disappeared. He got off his chair, came up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist as I was still sitting. I was taken aback by this act of affection, he was completely glued to me while burying his head into my chest. I couldn’t help but hug him back, it was just too cute. I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand and massaged his back with the other. I began smelling his hair. It was nice… “why did hugging him feel so great?” I couldn’t help wondering to myself. He turned his head up to me since I had been smelling his hair, his face was closer to mine than ever before. Our lips a mere 2 inches (5cm) apart “Wait why am I thinking about that?” I have no idea why that came into my head.

“Please come back.” He said to me with puppy eyes, my heart melted. It’s not like I had a choice not to come back anyway. I moved his bangs and kissed his forehead, why did I do that? I wasn’t thinking, it just felt right, it felt good. His face glowed red after I did that, he looked like he was going to tear up.

I didn’t say anything, I felt stupid. He let go of me and gave a sweet smile and I stared blankly. I made my way down the stairs and was paid twenty bucks for the day. It wasn’t much but what can I expect honestly. Halfway out the door, Setsuka stopped me for a talk.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to do this. Tutoring a young kid isn’t exactly what you had in mind for summer. I only asked your Mom for you because I needed a tutor and Jamie cried and begged for you to be it. So you don’t have to come back tomorrow, I’ll just hire an actual tutor.” I took a moment thinking it over, I got what I wanted.

“N-no it’s ok, I’ll come back in the afternoon tomorrow.” I had a choice, a ticket out of this, out of something I didn’t want to do in the first place. But for some reason, I wanted to come back. I enjoyed myself. I wanted to see him again.


	2. Discovering Yourself. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David leaves and we soon follow the perspective of young Jamie, who finds out more about himself.

“He left,” I said quietly to myself out loud. I watched him walk down the street, I never took my eyes off of him. I was nervous, my heart ached. “What if he didn’t come back?” That was my biggest fear, that he didn’t enjoy his time here, I mean why would he? In his eyes, I'm just a little kid. He was soon out of my view and I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and there was my Mom standing in the doorway, she looked like she was confused about something.

“Jamie, why don’t you take a bath and change into pajamas, it’s getting late”

“Ok, Mom.” While in the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and took off my shirt. “Too skinny,” I said to myself, “I’ll get bigger… hopefully.” Adults like my Mom tell me I’m cute but nobody else seems to think so. No one at school likes me, I have a difficult time making friends, everyone thinks I’m weird and they either hate me or just tolerate me. “It doesn’t matter,” I said aloud. The truth was, there was only one person I cared about. I ran the bath and took off the rest of my clothes before getting in.

I laid back in the tub and closed my eyes, I was pretending David was with me, and that I was holding him. I’ve had this obsession with him ever since I saw what he did at that party. But to have finally gotten the chance to hug him, to be close and have heard his heartbeat… It meant so much. I thought about how he kissed my head, I almost cried at that moment. “Everything will be okay” echoed throughout the bathroom after I said it.

Something started feeling strange, I opened my eyes back up and looked down at my body. “W-wha… my…” It was my pee-pee that was feeling strange. It was standing up. I was scared but I reached out and poked it, it was stiff too. This had never happened before, I tried to touch it some more but it was sensitive and gave off a weird feeling when I did. I had no idea what caused this. I panicked and rushed myself out of the bath to look in the mirror. I tried to take a closer look at it but I had never heard of something like this. “Should I ask my Mom?” I said to myself. “No… too embarrassing.”

I had to find a way to get rid of it, I was freaking out. I grabbed a towel, “maybe I need to dry it off,” was my thought process. I wrapped it around my pee-pee and rubbed, all of a sudden a shock went through my body. A shock so startling my knees shook. I don’t know why, but I wanted to do that again, so I did. My body, it felt good, it was inexplicable. I didn’t stop even if my mind was saying this might be a bad idea, “I… d-don’t care” I moaned quietly. Whatever this was, my body was telling me to keep going. I thought about what David were to think if he saw this, that’s when my body pulsed even more. It brought me to my knees, I bent over and sped up my rubbing.

“David…” I had figured it out, “It’s David.” Something about David made my pee-pee like this, what made it hard, what made it feel good when I was rubbing it. The thought of touching him and him touching me, how he kissed, how I felt his heartbeat. “A-ahh mmm” I was moaning to the thought, my body quivering and my pee-pee sending waves of pleasure through it. The feeling built up more and more until it came to a peak. Even if the feeling was getting stronger than I could imagine, I never let up, I just kept going faster. Images of David were popping into my head the whole time. “I…. D-David…. Uhhh mhhhmmmm ahhhhhh!” I let out a cry and I can feel my pee-pee pulse and twitch under the towel. I slowed down, it started feeling tired and the feeling in my pee-pee dissipated. I sat there on my knees and bent over, breathing heavily until I jumped at the sound of the door being knocked.

“Jamie, is something wrong?” It was my Mom, I must’ve moaned too loud and she heard it. I’m lucky to have a Mom that knocks instead of barging it and seeing me bent over naked with a towel around my pee-pee.

“N-no Mom, I'm almost done.” I took the towel off and looked down on my pee-pee, it had already gone back to normal. I breathed a sigh of relief, as great as that felt it was still scary and kinda weird. I took the rest of my bath and rested in my room, all snug in my jammies. The rest of the night was me reading Martyrdom… again. I must’ve read this volume a thousand times, but it was my favorite one because it had my favorite part. Xavier is given a choice, even though he has everything he wants, the opportunity to end the torture of countless lives is presented to him. The catch was he’d be cursed and vilified by everyone, even the people he was saving. He chose to help all those people, and afterward, he lost everything good in his life. The people he saved were afraid of him, they hated him and wished for his destruction. Despite this, he never regretted his decision, he kept searching for a way to undo the curse while helping others behind the scenes. I began falling asleep and hugged my pillow imagining it was David as I drifted off.


	3. Confusing Feelings. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David feels lost and confused, he goes over to Jamie's house to figure out why.

Two weeks had passed since I started tutoring Jamie, I spent my weekends with him and last week I stayed over an extra two days. To be honest, I was having a lot of fun with him. When I wasn’t helping him with his academics we often watched something together or played a game. There was something special about this little kid, he made me happy in a way that my other  _ friends _ didn’t. I often thought of just ditching the people I was with and visiting Jamie instead. I decided not to though, as it would’ve raised too many questions.

“Yo, David…. David!” someone’s voice called out to me, it was one of my  _ friends _ . I snapped out of my trance and looked up. “You alright, dude? You look out of it.” he’s right, I’m not paying attention at all, everyone was messing around play fighting with sticks. They all just stared at me awaiting an answer.

“I uh… not really, I’m gonna go home,” and I walked off without saying anything else. They were bewildered by my behavior, but shrugged their shoulders and continued what they were doing. “I think about him too much,” I thought, “What is wrong with me”. Every day I spend with him we get closer and closer, we touch hands more and more, we laugh with each other more often every passing day. I see his face when I’m about to sleep. I tried to jerk off to porn but his face pops into my head again and I can’t bring myself to continue, it would’ve felt wrong. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m frustrated and my heart… I can’t explain what my heart feels like.

Why did this happen? We had only seen each other once before, but we never said a word to one another. Yet he knew how old I was, my name, and he seemed awfully warm and comfortable to me even though, as far as I know, he doesn’t go out often or has people in his life that he talks to frequently. “Did he… did he have a crush on me?” I pondered that possibility. That could’ve been why he always wanted to be close to me and kept that adorable smile at all times while I was around. How could it have come to that, something about this didn’t make any sense, but I need to figure it out.

I was going to find out if it were true that he had a crush on me. I still had time in the day to hang out with him and find the truth. I had doubts in my head, I almost turned around and went home multiple times. But I think we both had feelings that were going unchecked. “Would I be lying to myself if I said I didn’t have a crush on him back? Impossible, how could I be attracted to a little kid, another boy no less.” These were the kind of questions I asked myself on the way there. “If he does have a crush on me, I can’t go back.” It was giving me a headache, there’s no way I could like him back, not in that way.

Before I knew it, I was standing on the sidewalk in front of his house. It was my last chance to go back. “This is stupid,” I said to myself. As soon as I turned around I heard the door open and a voice cry out to me.

“David!” It was Jamie, he had the most excited grin on his face. His Mom was right next to him, they looked like they were about to go somewhere. I didn’t say anything, I only stood there. “Mom, can David just watch me instead. I don’t wanna go to the store anyway.” He tugged on his Mother’s arm, pleading for me to stay.

“Well that’s not up to me sweetie, David was probably going somewhere and just happened to pass by.”

“N-no it’s alright... I’ll watch him while you’re gone.” I don’t know why I agreed, I was just about to leave. But seeing how excited he was and for the reason I came here in the first place, I might as well take the opportunity to talk to him without the risk of outside interference. Maybe that’s only what I was trying to tell myself, maybe he was too cute for my own good and I just can’t resist saying no.

“Yes!” Jamie exclaimed while celebrating his own stroke of luck. Setsuka gave in if it made her life easier then she didn’t mind. She kissed her son goodbye and left Jamie and I to ourselves. He held my hand and pulled me inside, I was used to him doing that. Just normal kid stuff, not proof of any crush. Once inside we turned to me and hugged me, he did that every time I came over, and every time I left. I didn’t mind it, so I repaid the favor. He looked up to me while still holding on.

“You’re not going to make me study, right?” He asked with a smirk.

“No, we can do other stuff if you want.”

“Good! I wanna watch something with you. There’s a new episode of…” He kept on talking but I was distracted. I wasn’t going to just come out with my questions, if my suspicions were wrong he’ll just end up creeped out. He led me upstairs to his room and practically forced me onto his bed. We had never sat on his bed when we watched anything together, we used chairs. He placed himself right next to me, then turned on the television and searched on-demand for the show he wanted me to watch with him. He tried to make small talk with me as he did that.

“Did you have a good day?” He asked innocently

“Uhm it was okay, I guess.” He put down the remote and put his knees on the bed facing, he grabbed my arm and looked at me directly in the eyes with a stern face.

“But you always deserve to have a good day. Is there anything I can do to help?” That may have been the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard someone say to me. This kid was my biggest weakness, I’m not sure if I could ever get mad at him.

“It’s okay, Jamie. Being here is good enough.” That put a huge smile on his face like he had just accomplished something huge. He had finally found the show he wanted us to watch and turned it on. It was a cartoon of a boy, around Jamie’s age, that travels along with his dog since he has no idea where to go. I didn’t even remember the name of it, it honestly never interested me. I didn’t know how to break the question, and how to be discreet about it. Maybe I can ask him about crushes and then it can develop from there, I decided I had to give it a try.

“H-hey, do you-.”

“Wait wait! This is the best part.” He hugged my torso and leaned against me, I looked down on that moppy head of hair and felt as if I was loved, that didn’t last forever.

“No no! What are you doing?!” Rang through my head. I started panicking “Two boys, especially with this age difference, couldn’t be in love like this.” My heart was about to beat out of my chest.

“What’s wrong David?” Did he notice I was stressed from how fast my heartbeat felt? I was about to scream

“I’M HUNGRY!” I shouted out loud. It was the first thing that came to my head to get myself out of this situation. I got up to run to the kitchen but Jamie grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

“I’ll make you something to eat. Just sit down.” Jamie wouldn’t let up, he wanted to do everything for me to make me comfortable, but he didn’t realize it was stressing me out instead.

“I’ll do i-”

“Nuh-uh, I’m going to make you a sandwich and that’s final!” He pouted and ran out of the room faster than I could answer. I let out a sigh, I knew this had been a mistake. My heart melted for him, he was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. Maybe the problem isn’t him, it’s me.

“Here you go!” Jamie stormed into the room, paper plate in hand. He had me a ham sandwich, it even had mayonnaise, I loved mayonnaise. I wasn’t actually hungry but it would’ve been way too rude to not at least eat some of it.

“It’s good.” He stared at me the whole time I was eating, the whole time. I put down my sandwich and stared back. His mouth was agape like he was in deep thought, those amber eyes were practically sparkling.

“You got something… right… here.” He reached out to me and wiped the side of my lips with his finger, apparently, there was mayonnaise there. He reached too far though. With his weight on top of me, I fell back, I managed to catch myself but I was stuck. He sat on top of my lap, staring at my eyes, our noses touching. He kissed me. Our lips… he kissed me on my lips. He held that kiss. I can’t describe the feeling of it. I’d never kissed anyone before, but somehow I could tell that this was passionate, this was love… between two boys. That’s when I snapped out of it when I thought about how we were both boys, the voice in my head screamed.

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” My senses came back and I violently pushed Jamie off of me, he had flown back so far he hit the headboard of his bed.

“O-ow, wha-” Jamie was completely shocked.

“Do you have a crush on me?!” I stood up and yelled at him. It took him a moment to answer.

“Yes… and I thought you liked me back so-”

“No! That isn’t right!” My eyes were swelling up and my voice was cracking.

“Why though?”

“Because you’re just a little kid and we’re both boys!”

“But-”

“STOP! Say another word and I’ll punch you!” As soon as I yelled that, I could see tears flow from his eyes. I stormed out of the room and ran downstairs. I could hear Jamie cry out my name.

“Wait, David! I’m sorry, please!” I ignored it and opened the door, but I stopped right there. Maybe I was overreacting, perhaps it wasn’t actually as bad as I thought it was. I took a moment to reminisce about how I felt when he kissed me. Maybe this wasn’t wrong, what if I was the wrong one.

“DAMNIT!” I shouted and slammed the door shut. I couldn’t help but cry like a baby. “Why!” I punched the door, I would’ve felt pain but I had no mental space for anything else than my emotions for Jamie. I rushed back upstairs and stood in the doorway of his room. He was lying on his bed sobbing uncontrollably. When he saw me he made a face that I could only describe as fear.

“No, wait! Please don’t hurt-” I cut his words short with my own kiss. I held onto his head and locked lips with him, at first he didn’t know what was going on but eventually he closed his eyes and embraced me as well.

“This wasn’t bad,” I thought, “this was good.” I let go of my kiss and looked into his eyes as if I was staring into his soul. They were still puffy and damp from his tears.

“But I thought you said-”

“Shut up.” I didn’t want to rationalize it to him right now. I just wanted him in my arms, that’s all. I kissed him again, and for the rest of the day that’s what we did, hold each other and kiss. I was in love with him, I couldn’t deny it.


	4. New Sensations. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 days after David and Jamie had confronted their feelings, an exercising session turns into something strange.

“I lost count,” I was barely able to talk, my body was giving out. “How much longer?”

“Almost there Jamie, don’t talk.” David agreed to help me exercise. Since I don’t go outside much, I’m too frail and skinny, the wind could blow me away if it were strong enough. Ever since the other day we’ve been spending all our time together. Sometimes we did work, other times we just cuddled in bed, but that was more difficult when my Mom was around. I can’t imagine what she’d think if she saw us cradled together and kissing. We never had a talk about it, but we were basically boyfriends and I was happy with that, and I hoped it lasted forever.

“Ok, that’s enough.” David let go of my toes and I collapsed back and relaxed my muscles. “Thirty sit-ups, you’re getting better at this already.” He moved to my side and ran his fingers through my hair, it must’ve felt wet and sweaty, I can tell just by the feeling.

“I don’t know how you do it,” I chuckled a bit, “this suuuucks.”

“What are you talking about, I don’t exercise.” He looked confused by my statement.

“How did you get your muscles then? Your body looks so good!” I could see him blush a bit when I said that, but he laughed it off with a giggle.

“You’re really silly, you know that? I’m not that muscular, I know people who look stronger than me. If I were to be generous to myself I’d say I was maybe a little above average than other boys my age.”

“Oh, I guess I’m just used to looking at myself that compared to me, you’re a bodybuilder.” We both chuckled and I started to relax and cool down from the exercise. I got up onto my knees and hugged David’s neck. “David, my muscles are still sore, can you give me a massage?” I always whine like that when I want him to do something for me, it never fails.

“I don’t know how to give a massage, I wouldn’t do very well.”

“It’s okay, I know you’ll do great. Pleeeeeeeeease?” I know I got him now.

“Okay fine, don’t complain if I suck at it though.” David hugged my torso and lifted me in his arms, I always loved when he did that. He gently placed me on the bed and rolled me over onto my stomach. “Let’s see here. Uhm, take off your shirt, it’s too baggy.”

“What about my pants, they’re basketball shorts so they’re also baggy.”

“N-no, keep those on.” I followed his directions without question, I trusted he knew what he was talking about. With my shirt off and my body laid out for him, he began his work, although I could hear him muttering to himself on where to start. He began with the arms, then moved to my back, which he had dug his fingers into.

“Ah!” I wasn’t expecting it to hurt like that but David didn’t stop, so it must’ve been something that’s supposed to happen. He continued kneading for a few minutes and started working on my legs. Beginning at my feet, which I could feel him attempting to tickle. “My feet aren’t ticklish,” I explained.

“Oh, damn. I wanted that to be a surprise.” I smiled and he resumed. I could feel all the tension of my body disappear, but the best part was having David do it for me. Anyone could massage me, but with David, that was something that felt special. The moment he got up to my thighs is when it felt really good, but it wasn’t because of muscles, it was something different. The farther he went up the stronger the sensation became. He almost moved his hands onto my butt, I could feel some of his fingers underneath the hem of my shorts.

“It’s my pee-pee…” I said in my mind. It was just like those other times, but in this case, it was right in front of David while he touched me, instead of just me thinking about him. I instinctively spread my legs further, it was so sudden that I felt David’s hands stop for a moment, I couldn’t tell what his reaction was, my eyes were closed. He moved onto my other leg and began with the feet again. “Hurry up, go higher.” I thought to myself, I wanted him to get near my butt again just like before. It felt like ages until he did, but my pee-pee was still hard the whole time. The pleasure immediately got stronger when he did get to my thigh, the higher he went, the better my pee-pee felt. I couldn’t help it any longer, my hips started to grind against the bed. It felt too good, I tried to be discreet but it was no use, David had stopped the massage before he got up below my butt again.

“Jamie, what are you doing?” I opened my eyes and stared at him. His facial expression was not unlike a concerned mother. Before I had the chance to answer he turned me over onto my back. “Wow…” David was stunned. My pee-pee was visible through my shorts, it looked like a tent. I had never been so embarrassed in my life, I thought he was going to get mad at me. “When did this happen?” He asked and then pointed at the symbol of my current shame.

“When you were massaging my thighs, a-and you got higher and higher, and it felt really good, and it, and-and.” I stuttered my words. “Please don’t be mad at me David…”

“I’m not mad at you, just shocked is all.”

“But it’s dirty, I don’t know why my pee-pee does it.”

“First of all, don’t call it your ‘pee-pee’. That sounds so childish, call it your ‘dick’ or your ‘penis’.” David laid next to me, holding up his head with his arm. “Has this happened before?”

“Y-yes, but only when I’m alone, and mostly while I’m taking a bath.”

“Hm…” He looked down at it and kept his eyes there, which embarrassed me even more. Though, I had the feeling that he knew what was happening. “Have you ever touched it?”

“A couple times, sort of. I wrap a towel around it and pretend I’m drying it off.”

“A towel? Why would you do that?” He jerked his head back at me.

“Isn’t that what you had to do?” I truly had no idea.

“Oh, Jamie…” He leaned his head forward and kissed my lips. “So cute and innocent.” I felt my pee-pee, I mean penis, twitch when he kissed me.

“Why does it do that?” Now would be my opportunity to find out.

“Well, hm how should I explain this? You see, it can happen when you have feelings of love. Not the ‘I love my Mom’ kind of love, a different kind. It also happens when your body is being stimulated in a way that it likes, and that’s how it may react. It’s difficult to explain, and I don’t know everything myself, but it’s normal.”

“Oh,” It was a relief that nothing is wrong with me. “Does it happen to you too?” His facial expression suddenly changed, and he let out a sigh. He pointed towards his feet and it was amazing, his pee-pee was hard too. It looked like a tent, just like mine right now. I wanted to touch it, but I didn’t think he’d like me doing that without asking. “Can I see it?” The curiosity was overwhelming.

“I guess that’s ok…” He sat up and undid the button on his shorts. After pulling them down slightly, he took his pee-pee out through the hole in his undies. I had only seen my own before, not somebody else's. It was longer and thicker than I would’ve thought, it must be because he’s older. Something was even more strange about it though, it was missing the extra skin on the end. I came closer to it and looked up at David.

“Can I touch it?” He seemed hesitant but eventually, he silently nodded. At first, I poked it a few times, it swayed side to side. Then squeezed it in between a few fingers, I followed by moving them up along the shaft, the skin moved with it. More peculiar than his missing skin was there was a clear liquid leaking out the tip of it. I looked up to him about to ask what it was but before I knew it, he had grabbed me.

He brought me on top of him and we locked lips. I didn’t know where this came from but it felt good, maybe this was the type of love he was talking about. I can feel his hands groping me, he was taking my shorts off. They could only slide down so far, but he managed to get them low enough that my undies were exposed, his hand was now rubbing my pee-pee through them. I couldn’t keep up, his hands were all over me, and I loved every minute of it. My undies slid down too, he grabbed my butt and brought both our pee-pees together before breaking our kiss.

“Rub it against mine like when I gave you that massage.” He ordered. His voice sounded frantic, he may have been enjoying this more than I was. I looked down between us and saw both our pee-pees on top of one another, I could really tell how much bigger he was compared to me from this angle. With one hand on my bare bottom, he tried to hurry me along by forcibly moving my hips. I got the message, I started moving them on my own. This felt nothing like a towel, it was better, my skin against his.

“Ahh, our pee-pees, that feels so… good.” Moans escaped my mouth and I buried my face into David’s shirt.

“P-please, stop saying pee-pee.” I forgot he told me that. David’s moans were much more quiet and restrained, but they were audible. His head bent down and licked my shoulder, I didn’t question what he was doing, the licking, his hands on my skin, especially my butt, our penises, it all felt heavenly. I only focused on the feeling and my act of grinding.

“GUYS, DINNER IS READY!” Wait, that was… I stopped everything I was doing, and so did David, we both looked at each other processing what had just happened.

“Shit! It’s your Mom.” That's when it hit me and I climbed off of David and struggled to put my clothes back on. Before going downstairs David kissed me one last time, we both knew we wanted to do it again.


	5. Going Home Always Sucked. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David leaves for the day, having to answer questions he doesn't feel like answering.

It was painful having to leave every day, I’d much rather stay here with Jamie, there was nothing to do at home. Unfortunately, I couldn’t, the sun was setting. A kiss and a hug later and I was on my way downstairs and out the door. Setsuka was lounging in the living room as I left and I silently waved her goodbye.

“David, can I ask you something.” The tone in her voice gives me a hint this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Why are you coming here so often? It’s becoming more and more frequent.”

“Uh…” I had to come up with something, I couldn’t tell her my real reasons. “Cause, I have nothing better to do”

“What about other kids your age?” I should’ve seen this coming from a mile away, questions as to why I was spending all day with a nine-year-old.

“Well, they uhh…”

“Are you being bullied?”

“What? Not at all.”

“David, I don’t mind you coming here, Jamie loves it when you’re over. But you have to understand that this whole thing seems weird.” She was completely right, it was weird. “It’s not like you’re being paid to be here most days. Only weekends when you’re helping him with schoolwork.”

“I know, to be honest, I’d just rather be here.” I had to be careful about what I said if she ever found out what we were doing together, all the cuddling and making out, I’d never be allowed to see him again. Especially after what we did today.

“What about your friends, I thought you were the outgoing type?”

“Friends? They’re not my friends, they’re acquaintances. I don’t care about them and they don’t care about me, I’m just a means to an end, to alleviate our boredom. If you don’t want me to come over anymore, then you can say so. But this is where I want to be, not out there with those vapid people.” I was deliberately being articulate, at least with my limited vocabulary. It wasn’t only to get my point across but it may help convince her.

She didn’t reply to my short rant. I think she was satisfied with my answer.

“May I go now?”

“Of course, I wasn’t keeping you hostage, I just wanted to know your reasons. Have a safe walk home.” After stepping out I was completely relieved.

“That was close,” I muttered to myself. Nothing I said was untrue at all, but I’m surprised all of that came out of me in the end. I always felt that way about the other boys I hang out with, I just never said it or gave much thought to it. Probably because it’s all I had until now. The street lights came on, I may have overstayed my welcome. I was most likely going to get scolded at home for coming back late. I don’t know my Dad makes such a big deal out of it, it’s not like he cares what I’m doing, only that I’m not doing it while it’s dark.

“Man,” speaking of what I was doing, that timing for dinner couldn’t have been more awful. I’ve never been so horny in my life. “Aw, that was so good.” I needed that, I haven’t gotten to jerk off in forever. But after coming to terms with my feelings, and our relationship improving, I don’t feel terrible about getting off to him anymore. Although, I did grab him and order him to hump me like that without asking if he wanted to. Whatever, I’ll apologize when I get the chance. I can’t wait to show him other things we could do together, but I’m getting ahead of myself. He’s not a sex toy, I’m just too horny right now. I was told I would get that way the farther I got into puberty, I suppose they were right.

Jamie and I didn’t live far from each other, just a couple blocks away. Even outside the door to my house, it reeked of cigarettes, I was used to it at this point. Inside was filled with smoke, this place always looked dreadful. My Dad and his friends were playing poker at the dining table, and my Mom talked on the phone, like always.

“Hey, boy! Where were you, it’s late.” I knew it, he was going to nag me again.

“It’s not even that dark out Dad, you can still see a little bit of the sun.”

“Looks dark out to me, what did I tell you about that. Get home sooner, what if someone kidnaps you.” Yeah right, even if I did he wouldn’t think to look for me until I was already dead. I walked over to the fridge and took out some juice. It was a good thing I ate dinner at Jamie’s because there’s nothing to ever eat here. My older brother snuck up behind me and messed up my hair.

“Ugh hey, Dan.” Daniel was older than me by two years, we looked almost nothing alike though, he kept his hair a lot shorter and was way into sports. We were on friendly terms, we didn’t hang out but we never got in each other’s way. He taught me most of what I know, mostly how to be social. I would’ve never been accepted into any social circles without him. He also taught me how to masturbate but we never actually did anything together.

“You need a haircut, man.” He was as snarky as ever.

“I don’t want one.” I had already gotten my drink so I walked off to my room. I was already bored as soon as I sat down. Nothing to do but watch shit tv and read old magazines. Someone knocked and opened the door soon after, it was my brother again.

“Yo, rumor has it you’ve disappeared. You walked away one day and your little group of friends haven’t seen a trace of you since.” Dan always had an authoritative aura around him, I guess it came from being an older brother, I haven’t been intimidated by it in years though.

“What do they care? They just want to gossip, just let them.”

“I don’t care why they’re asking either, but I’m curious too. Where exactly do you go all day?”

“None of your business.”

“C,mon don’t be like that. You can trust your brother.”

“It doesn’t matter, you just want to gossip too.”

“Ouch, that was cold. Alright, be that way. I’ll just tell them you’re off doing drugs or some shit. Goodnight, dude.”

“Finally fucked off,” I whispered. I never hated my brother, but he was obnoxious. I had no intention of attracting more attention to me and Jamie. I already had to answer his Mother’s questions, but others will be merciless with accusations and spread the word around. It would be bad if Jamie were to get roped up in it too. I hate to avoid that outcome at all costs.


	6. Open Up. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day David continues his tutoring of Jamie. During which they open up to each other.

It had become a ritual, every time I came over Jamie pounced me like a tiger and pecked my neck with kisses. I thought it was really cheesy but you can’t blame him, and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel good. Today was one of the days where I actually tutored him, the reason all of this started in the first place. This would be the first time since we started getting intimate with each other that I would help him study. We brought up a second chair like we always did, but that was just to not raise any suspicion from his Mother. I sat on the chair, and he sat on my lap, just like he had asked me when we first got to know each other. He wasn’t heavy at all, but he was a bit bony, which made it uncomfortable at first but I eventually got used to it.

“Davie, what’s this word.” He whined and turned his head to me.

“Did you just call me Davie?”

“Yeah, I thought it was a cool name. It’s like both of our names together! Do you like it?”

“You can call me whatever you want… but only call me David when around other people.” I leaned forward and read the paper in front of us. “That’s the Emancipation Proclamation. It was the declaration that all slaves would be freed.”

“Oh… what about this one?” He pointed at the word ‘rebellious’

“That’s rebellious… do you not know what rebellious means?”

“Oooh, I heard that word before, I didn’t know what it looked like though.” For sure, he was lacking school smarts but it was alright, he had many other redeeming qualities. Like being cute, and… actually, that might just be it. He continued writing down notes and asking questions. The way this worked was that he was in a program that told him what to study and then test him periodically, it gave him extra credit in school that prevented him from struggling with grades throughout the year. I was less of a tutor and more of a study partner there to guide him along.

“History is done!” He slammed the book shut with glee.

“Good job, Jamie.” I kissed him on the cheek, he asked for a kiss every time he accomplished something, it’s good for positive reinforcement.

“Only math is left.” That was his favorite subject, I once joked to him it was because he’s half Japanese. He got upset and called me mean, I got a good laugh out of it though. He found the page he needed to be on, it was fractions, simple enough. Once he started reading he groaned like he was just disappointed.  
“What’s wrong?”

“I hate questions like these.” I took a look, it was a simple question about a father and son with the same size glass, the father’s glass is filled 3/5ths of the way while the sons is 2/3rds. It was asking who’s glass was more filled. I didn’t see anything wrong with it.

“I don’t get it, what’s the problem?”

“I hate when these things talk about a Dad, it makes me feel left out.” It dawned on me that I had never questioned why he didn’t have a Dad around.

“Oh… do you want to talk about it?” I’ve been trying to be more supportive of him lately so this was a good chance to help him emotionally.

“There’s not much to tell, he didn’t want me to be born, and he left. That last time I saw him was when I was four but I can’t remember his face.” I caressed his shoulders to help him feel more comfortable. “Davie, you still have your Dad, what’s he like?”

“Oh well, maybe my Dad isn’t the best example you should learn from.” I chuckled nervously, but Jamie was still adamant for a real answer. “I live with him, we don’t talk much, he yells if I break something or come home late, and lately he hangs around shady people who are always coming to our house.”

“Was he always like that?”

“No actually, he used to be a lot warmer towards me. It’s funny, it’s like he stopped loving me at some point.”

“I think he still loves you, he would have kicked you out or something, but you still live together and he feeds you right?” It was sweet that he was attempting to rationalize it for my sake but he didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“He’s legally required to keep me around, Jamie. He’d get in trouble with the police otherwise.” Jamie was frowning, I was supposed to help him feel better and I did the opposite.

“Still, he must’ve thought what you did was very good!”

“What I did? What did I do?” I don’t know what he was going on about.

“Y’know, at that Halloween par-... never mind.” He turned back to the book but I wasn’t about to let that statement go.

“Nuh-uh, you’re going to tell me what you meant by that.” He hesitated but I gave him a serious look, I was silently demanding he’d come out with it.

“Last year’s Halloween party, do you remember?” That’s when we first saw each other yeah, but I remember more of it that I’d rather forget about. Come to think of it, if he had a crush on me before I first came here, and that was the only time we were in the same place prior. Then could he have seen something?

“Jamie, explain to me what happened that night. Don’t lie, if you do, I'll know and I’ll be mad with you. Tell me what you saw.”


	7. The Party. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie retells the event of the last year's Halloween party from his perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter contains some non-sexual violence. If you decide to skip, you miss a lot of backstory.

Mom had forced me to attend this party with her. I hated parties but I knew I’d especially hate this one, no one my age would be there, I’d just be an outcast. It was mostly adults, there were a few other kids there but I doubt they’d want me around. Not even kids in my school wanted me around. We were invited by her friend, who worked a nice office job in a state government building, I had trouble understanding what that meant but I got the gist of it. It was being held by one of our state senators at his mansion. Apparently, Senators were very important people, and there were two for each state, again I didn’t truly understand it.

The mansion was huge and fancy, I’d never seen anything like it. There were more than enough places I could hide and be alone until we could leave. There were only three other kids there, the Senator’s son, his friend, and the son of the people who had invited us to the party. My Mom told me their names were, Kevin, Jacob, and David. She encouraged me to introduce myself to them, I was too scared. They must’ve seen me but they had no interest, I was a ghost to them, and that was my intention.

Most of the adults were in the lobby, or on the balcony above it. For us kids, we had our own room that was past that. It was a huge lounging area with a piano, pool table, everything you’d expect to see in a celebrity home on a TV show. I was across the room for the rest of the children, they mostly messed around with the board games. Something about the shortest one, Jacob, told me he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t crack one smile or laugh the entire time. I didn’t know their ages but I assumed he was the same age as the Senator’s son, Kevin, because they were friends. But Jacob didn’t look very friendly towards him. Kevin was easily the biggest of everyone in the room.

Now and then Kevin would tease Jacob, both emotionally and physically. As time went on this teasing became more and more severe, until it was torture. He’d kick Jacob’s shin, or punch his gut. David looks extremely uncomfortable with all of it. They decided to play chess, Kevin wanted to show his superiority over Jacob by beating him. It didn’t turn out that way, Jacob’s mistake is that he didn’t let Kevin win. I’ve never seen somebody so angry in my life, and I still never have. He swung at Jacob’s head and he went flying out of his chair. David stepped back, I could tell he was scared because I was too.

Kevin Dragged him out to the backyard, there were a few rooms in-between where we were, and outside. I decided to trail behind them far enough they wouldn’t notice me watching. I’ll never forget the trail of blood that Jacob had left behind as he was dragged. I figured it was from his nose since the blood was dotted across the floor like it had been dripping from a water faucet. I don’t think I’ve ever been so afraid in my life while I watched them from inside the comfort of a window. I made sure the light was off in the room so they wouldn’t be able to see me. Out on the concrete around the pool, Kevin smashed Jacob’s head and took jabs at his chest.

“What are you doing! He’s already gushing blood!” David shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Stay out of it!” Kevin began dunking his head in the pool, blood spread across the surface of the water, it was straight out of a horror movie that I’d shut my eyes to whenever there was a commercial for it. This horror, I couldn’t take my eyes away from.

“You’re going to kill him!” David had had enough, when Kevin turned around to face him, David smashed his fist against across his head. Unlike Jacob, Kevin didn’t go flying, he hardly flinched. Kevin left Jacob’s head in the water, his body was limp, he turned his attention to David and fought back. Kevin overpowered him completely, he was much bigger than David was. He still held his ground though, taking Kevin’s onslaught as much as he could withstand. On the ground there was a metal rod, I assumed it was a disassembled piece of patio furniture, one that would hold up an umbrella. David picked it up and swung across Kevin’s head, he was knocked onto the ground. Before he could even begin to get up David swung again, and again, and again. He threw the metal rod away and got on top of Kevin, continuously pummeling him with his fists until he lost consciousness.

The adults came, but it was too late. Kevin and Jacob were rushed to the hospital, and I ran to my Mom, she immediately brought me home.

  
  
  


**Present-day:**

  
  
  


“That night is all I thought about for weeks. I tried to find out all that had happened afterward. What I learned is that Jacob had gotten a broken nose, missing teeth, several broken ribs, and damaged lungs. He stayed in the hospital for weeks. Kevin walked away with a broken jaw, a fractured skull, and a concussion. I told my Mom I couldn’t sleep because of it, and I begged her to tell me what had happened to you. She was truthful, your parents lost their jobs, and the Senator had done everything in his power to make it so they couldn’t find new ones.”

“Without any source of money, you struggled to afford the house, or afford to move to a new one. Nobody wanted to buy the house from you because of the state it was in, renovations would’ve been just as expensive as moving. Selling it for cheaper wouldn’t have been enough money, and you would be homeless. The worst part is, Kevin didn’t face any punishment, his father made sure of it. Jacob as far as I can tell is long gone.”

David was sobbing throughout my retelling of the story, I tried to comfort him but nothing was working.

“I-I wish I had never done that, it ruined my parent’s life, and mine.” He tried rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

“David, don’t you understand if you hadn’t done that, Jacob would’ve been killed.”

“But still, I-”

“There aren’t any buts! You saved that boy’s life!” I volunteered to wipe his tears away for him. “Do you see why I was so excited to see you from day one, why I had that crush? It was just like the stories I read. You did the right thing even when it meant you’d be punished for it. That’s why I showed you my Martyrdom toys immediately. Because to me, you were just like the hero, you were Xavier.” David held onto my even tighter and cried into my shoulders, we didn’t finish studying that day, I decided it was better to be close to him.


	8. Boys in Heat. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot day at Jamie's house and they need to unwind.

Jamie’s study days are finally over, we had to make up so much work that we didn’t do the day before. Who would they give a 4th grader so much work to do? During the Summer, no less. I can feel drops of sweat on my forehead, my armpits were damp too. I know it’s supposed to be hot outside, but not inside a house with air conditioning.

“Why is it so damn hot in here today?” I asked. Jamie was sprawled out on the floor, he was sweating even more than I was.

“Not sure, the air conditioning might’ve broke” He let out a long sigh.

“I’ll go check on it then.”

“My Mom’s probably trying to fix it already though.”

“Well, maybe she needs help, who knows?” I replied before walking downstairs. Jamie was right, she was in front of the thermostat frustratingly pressing all the buttons, she noticed me in the corner of her eye.

“Oh, David, the air conditioning stopped working. I don’t know what’s wrong with it, this sort of thing just isn’t my area of expertise. Do you know anything about how this works?”

“No, I can’t say I do, sorry.”

“Goddamnit! Oh sorry, David.” Was she really apologizing for cursing in front of me? There was no way I could help so I went back to Jamie’s room. As soon as I opened the door I almost choked. He was still sprawled out on the floor, but he was naked. His clothes in a pile next to him while he wore a content smile with his eyes closed. I had to quickly shut the door behind me.

“Jamie, are you crazy! Why’d you take your clothes off, your Mom’s right downstairs.” I needed to give him a good scolding.

“But Davie, I’m too hot.” I don’t think he realized the double meaning of his words but my perverted mind sure did.

“It doesn’t matter, put your clothes back on already. Who knows if she’ll come here or not.” Speak of the devil, I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. I stormed out into the hallway and was prepared to protect the door with my life. She stood at the top of the stairs giving me a quizzical look.

“Is something-.”  
“Just going to the bathroom.” I gave a cheap smile, pretending everything was normal.

“Well alright, I’m going to the store to get some fans. It looks like I’ll need a repairman for the air conditioner. Just make sure to tell Jamie.” I waited patiently for her to gather her things and walk outside, as soon as I heard the front door shut I barged back into his room.

“You know, you really are stupid, you almost got caught.”

“But I didn’t, did I?” This cheeky kid is going to be the death of me someday.

“Because I stopped her from coming in here!”

“Well there you go, what would I ever do without my savior. Anyway, you HAVE to see what this feels like. I feel so liberitated.”

“You mean liberated?”

“Oh Davie, that’s what I said.” Why was he acting this way, was the heat getting to him? I didn’t see any reason not to get naked with him, I looked out the window to make sure his Mother had actually left. Suddenly, I felt Jamie yanking on my shorts and pulling them down my legs.

“Hey! I can take my clothes off myself, you know.” I looked behind me and saw his silly face while on his knees.

“Yeah, but wouldn’t it be more fun if I did it?” I wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction by letting him know he was right. Now he’s pulling my boxers down, my shorts weren’t even off yet.

“Alright alright, calm down.” He assisted by taking off my bottom-wear while I took my shirt off and threw it on the bed.

“There we go!” Jamie waddled on his knees to the middle of the room and onto his back. “Hurry, get over here.” I lied right next to him, he was kind of right, I certainly felt better than before. Jamie sat up and examined my dick. “Woah, your pee-pee has a bit of hair around it.” Last time he saw it, my underwear was in the way.

“You mean penis, and yes, that’ll happen as you get older.”

“That’s so cool!” He began groping my dick, like holding it and moving it around, inspecting my balls, getting a closer look at what little hair I had grown so far.

“Jamie hold on, you’re going to get me hard if you keep that up.”

“What if I wanted you to get hard?”

“Don’t act like a smart ass, you have no idea what you’re doing.”

“I’m starting to. Remember what we did the other day? Why don’t we do something like that right now, my Mom isn’t here.” He was right again if anything now would be the perfect opportunity for us to touch ourselves.

“Have you touched yourself since then?”

“No, I wanted to but I was waiting for you. I want you to do it to me.” My pure boy was becoming corrupted, but nothing was a bigger turn-on than him. If he really was trying to get me erect, he succeeded. It grew in his hands as he watched in amazement. I can see him trying to rub his own but he was doing it all wrong, he ran his palm across it like he was scrubbing the floor.

“You’re doing it wrong, let me help.” I reached over and moved his hand out of the way. “Since yours is still small, you have to hold it with your fingers like this.” He jumped a little as soon as I touched it. I knew how he felt, this was my first time touching someone else’s dick, there was a strange thrill to it. “After that, all you do is move your fingers up and down, like this.”

“W-wow” It took him no time at all to get erect, his body was quick to react. He tightened his grip around mine while he was watching me.

“Jamie, do it to me too.” He silently agreed, and clumsily tried jacking me off, it took him a bit but he eventually got the hang of it. There was nothing to describe this feeling between us right now, is this how it always felt when you did something intimate with someone you love? That small hand of his had a big impact, the fact that it was Jamie jerking me off was the biggest source of this pleasure. I moved a bit closer to him and licked his neck, it’s something I did because my senses were telling me it would feel good.

“Davie… that tickles.” He moaned with heavy breathes.

“Do you like it?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then don’t complain.” His skin was salty from his sweat, it made the taste sweeter. Every time my tongue ran up his neck, it gave me shivers. Jamie leaned against me, I could feel his muffled moans vibrating my shoulders. My free hand wrapped around his side, I moved it lower and lower. That’s right, his butt, I forgot about it. I held onto one of his cheeks and squeezed it.

“Mmph,” I heard him grunt in reaction. I don’t know if he liked it when I touched his butt, but I did. There was something I wanted to try. I stopped everything I was doing for a moment.  
“Jamie, turn around. I want to try something.” He wouldn’t question it as long as he felt good in the process. The view behind him was nothing short of heavenly, it really helped appreciate his figure, he had such a cute frame.

“Are you done touching my pee-pee?” He was afraid I was going to stop, I can’t blame him for that, he was likely feeling as good as I was.

“Of course not, just hold on a moment.” I held his waist to hold him in place as I began poking his behind with my dick. I rubbed my tip around in circles from tailbone, to in and around his cheeks.

“Why is it wet like that?” He must’ve felt the pre-cum I was spreading around his body.

“Don’t worry about that, bend over a little.” It’s nice having someone like him, someone who listens to your every word so you could achieve your sexual pleasure. I made sure my dick was in between his butt, and that it would stay there. Now I know how a dog feels when they hump someone’s leg, but instead of a leg, it was Jamie’s butt. It’s truly amazing that the more I do with him, my body feels better and better each time. I couldn’t ignore his pleasure, I reached around and continued where I left off by fondling his dick.

“Does that feel good when you do that? It looks weird.” Jamie asked while looking back at me.

“It feels very good, what about you?”

“I feel good no matter where you touch me, you should know that.” That was such a sweet thing to say, even in the context of the naughty things we were doing.

“Davie… my pee-pee is feeling warm.”

“Shh, no need to talk, just enjoy it.” I sped up my jerking in response, I wanted him to have the best orgasm he’d ever have.

“Davie wait, it’s too much.” He must’ve felt this way when he had done it alone, he shouldn’t be scared. Maybe since it was me doing it to him, it felt much more overwhelming for him. “D-...D”  
He couldn’t speak, only cry out in pleasure loud enough to be heard through-out the house. His dick violently convulsed and twitched in my fingers. As his orgasm subsided, so did his moaning.

“You just came, how did it feel?”

“I just what?”

“Nevermind then.” I don’t know why I expected him to know what I was saying. With both my hands-free, I’m able to hold onto his hips and hump as fast as I wanted. “Just keep still a little longer, I’m almost there.” He was too tired to answer. Strangely, I can feel him move his butt along with me with each of my thrusts. Was he doing it on purpose, or was it instincts? It doesn’t matter, I’m too close to cumming to think about anything. “Jamie, you’re going to feel something weird, don’t freak out.” I rocked his body back and forth, I made sure my dick was traveling the entire length of his butt for when I came. I let out stifled moans as I came to my climax. I’ve never seen my cum shoot that far before. It landed across his back, and for the last few spurts, I aimed it at his butt. It was by far my best cum yet.

“Ewwww! What’s that?!” Jamie yelped. I was still recovering and wasn’t about to satisfy his curiosity right this moment. I took a moment to relax, Jamie reached behind him and scooped up some of my cum from around his butt. He gave it a sniff and put it in his mouth, and sucked it off of his fingers.

“Wait, your first reaction was ‘ew’ and you still ate it anyway without knowing what it was?” He shrugged at me and smiled. I came up to him and kissed his forehead, he deserved it and more. “Please Jamie, promise me you’ll never change.”


	9. New Frontier (Jamie.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys are tired of being stuck indoors. So for the first time in his life, Jamie gathers the courage for a walk around time without his Mother.

It’s still early in the morning. David comes straight here every day to see me, I felt like the luckiest boy in the world. I showed him a trading card game and taught him how to play it, so we’d have another thing to do together. He wasn’t very good at it though.

“This is stupid, I quit. Your cards are way better than mine,” He said. I didn’t know he was a sore loser.

“Actually, I purposefully gave you better cards. You’re just not using them right.”

“Well, then it’s boring. I’m bored.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“Ok, what do you wanna do then? Watch something?”

“No”

“Play a different game?”

“I’m bored of those too.”

“Touch our pee-pees?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling it that. Anyway, we can’t, your Mom’s here.”

“Then what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know.” I’ve never seen him being so difficult before, maybe he was in a bad mood. I had to take a moment to think it over, all we did was hang around my house. Occasionally we’d go into the backyard but most of the time, we were inside.

“What if we went somewhere?” I asked.

“Like where?”

“We could walk through the park, or go to stores.”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“Because if someone I know sees us together, I’ll be made fun of.”

“What are the chances of that happening? Even if it did, who cares? You worry too much about what other people think.” I plead while grabbing his arm and shaking it.

“I don’t have any money with me, it’s at home.”

“My Mom will give me money, it’s ok. Please, Davie.” I hugged him and spoke quietly into his ear. “What if we called it a date?” I heard him swallow, and his face turned red. “Come on, Davie. Let’s go on a date together.” I knew him well enough to know how to convince him.

“Alright, fine. I give up.”

“Yes! Give me a sec to ask my Mom for money.” My Mom was caught off-guard, I never did go outside without her, I didn’t have any friends and I was scared at the thought of going outside by myself. She seemed ecstatic to get me out of the house like she had been waiting for ages for this day. She gave us twenty dollars to get lunch, David thought it was a bit much but who could complain? Walking outside knowing my Mom wouldn’t be with me was a little scary, but I had David with me, I knew it would be special with him around. While walking off the lawn I tried holding hands with him, he swatted me away. That hurt, not my hand, but my feelings. I frowned at him silently.

“We’re not doing that out here, not where people can see us.” That was disappointing, but I figured I could only push my luck with him so far. “Where do you want to go first?” I didn’t have a plan, so his question forced me to take a moment to think it over.

“Comic book store!”

“Of course you would say that, but what about lunch?”

“We have more than enough money to get both.” Walking through my neighborhood with David gave me a whole new perspective. The thought of doing this would’ve never crossed my mind unless he was here with me. This would never be a problem for other kids my age, but I was different from them. My only regret is that David wouldn’t let me hold his hand along the way. It took fifteen minutes to get there from my home, comparatively much longer from when my Mom drives me there. As we came up to the store I ran ahead and quickly entered, it was a lot more crowded than usual. David walked up behind me as I was looking to see if there were any new issues of my favorite stories.

“What are you in the mood for?” He asked. It was a good point, maybe instead of something I already know, what if I got something new that I’d enjoy? I scanned my eyes around for a cover that caught my eye. There was one that immediately caught my attention. It was two boys, around the same age, with their backs facing each other. It was about both boys balancing their friendship, with their secret superhero lives. I held it up to David to show him.

“Look! Wouldn’t it be awesome if this were us?”

“Shh, Jamie, you’re too loud. If you want it, then get it.” I guess he wasn’t as excited about comics as I was. This is what I wanted though, it looked sweet. It was a lengthy line to the counter, David was checking out some of the display figures in the shop. Suddenly a bigger kid pushed me aside and cut me in line. He was so much taller than me, I was scared to say anything. David came back to my side and was looking back and forth between me and the person who cut me.

“Jamie, did the line get longer?” He asked.

“He cut me…” I whispered in his ear so I wouldn’t be heard. David’s facial expression changed and he tapped the larger boy on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, this kid was in line first.” David sounded serious.

“Ok, and?”

“And so, get behind him.”

“Or what? Why do you care?”

“Davie, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” I held onto his arm, I didn’t mean to cause any conflict.

“No, it isn’t okay. What, do you think you can cut him in line because he’s small? How very big of you, I’m sure everyone will think you’re so cool and strong.” David was mocking him. The most impressive part was that David was smaller than him too, but he wasn’t afraid of confrontation.

“Hey, why don’t you two fight outside. Not in the store.” An employee was standing to the side who intervened. “He’s right though, you cut him. So get to the back.” The boy scoffed, he moved all the way to the back of the line, the best part being that more people had joined the line after he cut me. Everything went smoothly afterward, as we left I stuck my tongue out behind the line cutter’s back.

“Let’s go get lunch, I’m hungry as hell. What do you want to eat?” David asked while we walked down the street.

“Hold that thought, come with me.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him to an alley between two large buildings where nobody would see us. I stood at the tip of my toes and gave him a lengthy, tender kiss. “Sorry to be so sudden, I needed to kiss you after you stood up for me. I couldn’t hold onto it for later.” He blushed and held my head to his chest.

“Anything for you.” Is what he said in the sweetest tone. Every day, he reminds me how lucky I am to have him.


	10. Boundaries. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Jamie learns a lesson.

I told David I wanted fast food for lunch, he told me I needed something healthier if I ever wanted to be strong someday. I suppose he was right, I trusted him completely, but the food we ended up eating didn’t taste nearly as good. We were having our lunch at one of those old-fashioned local diners. It was cheap enough, but if David wasn’t there with me I would hate it. It looked ancient and smelled weird, all the other customers were old men reading newspapers and having coffee. Even though we had our own booth, with seats on each side of the table, I insisted I’d sit right next to David. He eventually gave in to me begging and allowed me to rub shoulders against him provided that I didn’t make my affection too obvious. He was always worried about appearances and how we’d be perceived if I was being too flirty.

“Are you finished eating?” He wiped himself off with a napkin and dropped it on his plate, I still hadn’t even eaten half of it. I couldn’t bring myself to finish, the food here tasted so bland. I grabbed his hand under the table and held it, he shifted his eyes around and shooed my hand away. His aversion to being close and me touching him while we were outside was getting on my nerves. It wasn’t how I imagined this date would be, I wanted to show my love with him no matter where we were or what we were doing.

“I guess, I’m not really hungry anymore, to be honest,” I answered while fingering my food.

“Why not, is something wrong?”

“No, it’s fine.” David pinched my arm. “Ow! What was that for?” I wasn’t in the mood to be teased like that.

“You’re a terrible liar, that’s what. Tell me what’s going through your head.” He was adamant about getting the truth out of me, even if he didn’t understand what that would mean.

“I’m tired and frustrated.”

“Frustrated about what?”

“It doesn’t matter, you wouldn’t do anything about it anyway.” He looked offended after my comment.

“Of course I would, I’d do anything to help you.” Now he’s the one lying.

“Oh really? Then put your arm around me or hold my hand, right now.” He sat there silently for a moment, I think he understood what was upsetting me.

“I can’t.”  
“See? You keep pushing me away anytime I touch you. What happened to what you said before when we were in the alley? Were you lying then?”

“Of course not, I meant I’d do anything to protect you. But we can’t do stuff like cuddle out in public, people will look at us.”

“But I’ve seen boys and girls do it outside before.”

“We’re both boys though Jamie, we’d get weird looks and be judged.”

“You’re the only one that cares, nobody has ever paid any attention to us!” Ironically since I raised my voice, people were turning their heads to us. David darted his eyes around and started whispering.

“Let’s talk about it outside, ok?” I didn’t say anything and left the diner, I waited outside and let him pay. When he came out he ruffled my hair. “Come on, why don’t we go to the park?” Even if I was mad at him, I wasn’t going to leave his side or anything. I silently nodded and followed behind him. “Jamie, you have to realize that there’s a time and place for everything. What if we really did cuddle together 24/7? Wouldn’t it stop feeling special?” He was talking in a soothing voice in an attempt to calm me down. I understood what he was talking about though, the moments we did hold each other would start losing that feeling.

“I guess, but still. Every time you push me away it hurts. Like you don’t want me.” He stopped me for a moment and bent down to my eye level.

“Listen, I do want you, and I always will. There’s nothing you can do that will stop that.” His face was close to mine, and I wanted to close that distance even further. But he put his hand between our lips and pushed me back. “That doesn’t mean you can keep doing this. You can’t keep trying to be intimate in public, and get mad when I don’t want to at the moment. Even couples in a relationship need to give each other space every now and then.” What he said at the end there grabbed my attention, I wanted to know if he was talking about us.

“Davie, are we a couple?” I was understanding the rest of what he was saying, but it’s the idea of being called his boyfriend that I wanted to hear the most.

“Uh, yeah I guess you could say that. We do everything a couple would do together.” That put a huge grin on my face.

“Does that make me your boyfriend?” I asked excitedly.

“Uh- were you listening to what I was saying before?”

“Yes, couples respect each other’s space. Since I’m your boyfriend, I need to respect your wishes too.” I was feeling a lot better now. He did a great job of explaining to me how he felt, and I realized I might’ve been selfish before.

“I guess that’s accurate enough, as long as you understand my point. Make no mistake, I love you.” I almost began crying, I don’t remember him ever saying that to me before.

“I love you too, Davie.” We enjoyed ourselves at the park. We finally found a place we could cuddle where he was comfortable.


	11. Educate Yourself. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking to learn more about sex, David brings Jamie to a library.

I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed myself more than being with David in that park. A canopy of trees surrounded us, we were completely hidden from others. The only signs of life were the bugs around us, the sound of ruffling leaves in the wind, and the occasional screams of other kids playing in the far distance. The environment was completely foreign to me, but I had no interest in taking it all in while David was with me. 

We had our own corner of the park where we could finally be alone. We lied on a log together, with my body on top of his. We made out on that log for what felt like almost an hour, but it was hard to tell how long it had actually been. All I knew for sure was that I was enjoying myself, and I can tell he was too. I could feel his pee-pee poking my butt for a while now, mine was hard too. I know he wanted me to stop calling it ‘pee-pee’ but I liked that name better.

“Davie, my pee-pee is warm again.”

“I know, I’m horny too. We can’t do anything about it here though, it’s too dangerous.” He said before licking my cheek. I’ve never heard the term ‘horny’ before but I could assume what he meant by it. I wanted to complain, I desperately wanted him to touch it, but I remembered what we had just talked about before.

“Okay… but I at least want to learn more from you. Like why yours was wet, and why you balls sag, and why yours looks so different, and-”  
“Alright, I get it. I never explained it to you.” He laughed to himself, and I looked at him puzzlingly. “Sorry, it's just, I was originally meant to only tutor you. But I didn’t ever expect to tutor you about sex.” I’ve heard the word sex before, but I never learnt what it meant, my Mom always dodged the question.

“Wait, we did before was sex?”

“Sort of, though as far as I could tell, I don’t think most people would call it that.”

“I don’t get it, was it sex or not?”

“I’m not sure, I’m not as knowledgeable about it as you think I am. There are different kinds of sex. There’s oral, vaginal, and anal. There’s probably a lot more than that too.”

“I still don’t get it, what does any of this mean?”

“Ugh,” He let out a big sigh, “this is why I’m not the best person to ask. I’m still learning myself.”

“You just said all those words though, you must know what they mean. Can we have those sexes together?”

“That isn’t at all how you say it. But yes, we could do most of them together. If you’d even want to that is.”

“I do want to, Davie. I like feeling good with you.” He sat up, I was still on his lap while hooking my arms around his neck.

“How about this, why don’t we go find a book about sex. That way I don’t have to explain it awkwardly, and you can get the best information. Because I don’t know as much as you think I do.”

“That’s a good idea, Then I’ll have something more fun to study!” He picked me up and set me down beside him.

“We’ll go to the library after our boners go away.” We left our comfortable, secluded hideaway. It was a bit sad when I realized he wouldn’t let me touch him again, but I’d always get the chance to later. It didn’t take long to get to the library, in-fact our town was pretty small in comparison to neighboring ones. Inside at the front counter was this wrinkly old woman, she looked like a crow that turned into a human. “Excuse me, what section are the books on biology?” David asked. I didn’t know what biology was though, I thought maybe David was asking for something different than the sex books he was talking about. We had the whole section to ourselves, meaning we wouldn’t be interrupted while reading about sex. David combed his eyes through the rows of books. I saw one that caught my attention and pulled it out.  
“Is this it?” I held the book up to him.

“You, Your Body, and Safe Sex” He read out the title of the book, on the cover was a picture of teenagers hanging out together. “This is perfect, nice find.” He took it from me and flipped through the pages, I stood behind him and watched. It was full of different illustrations and words I’ve never heard of before. There was one page with a colored drawing of this meaty looking hole.

“Ew! What is tha-” David immediately clamped my mouth shut.

“We’re in a library, be quiet.” He let go and I started to whisper instead

“Davie, what is that thing?”

“It’s a vagina.”

“What’s a vagina?”

“You’ll learn what it is when you read it. Give me your bag.” I handed him the bag that I carried my new comic in, and slipped the sex book inside. “Stay calm Jamie, we can’t rent this out so we’ll take it home. I’ll distract the lady so she doesn’t notice.”

“That’s stealing though, isn’t that bad?”

“Nobody is going to miss a sex ed book. Just do it, walk out and wait for me outside when I begin talking to her.” I hesitated to agree, but I really did want to learn about sex. I did what he said and walked out, it was my first time ever stealing anything. It didn’t feel great, but I figured I’d get over it when I actually got to read the book. I waited for David to come out, when he did he patted me on my head. “Come on, let’s get home. We can hang out at your house until it gets dark.” I followed behind with my head down.

“Davie, I didn’t like doing that.” He looked at me silently, and with his finger under my chin, lifted up my head.

“It was necessary. Now the book is all yours to read whenever you want.” He was right, I guess. We turned the corner around the building and I bumped into someone, it almost knocked me to the ground. I looked up, he looked like a teenager. The strangest part was that he faintly resembled David in some ways.

“You should be more careful, kid… Hey, little bro!” I thought he was talking to me for a moment there, until he grabbed David’s head and messed up his hair. David pushed him away and muttered something under his breath.

“Hey, Dan…” David sounded defeated, I’ve never seen him act weak compared to someone before.

“I finally found what you’ve been doing these past few weeks. So, who’s this kiddo?” I was confused as to what was going on right now, all I can tell is that they knew each other.

“His name is Jamie, I’m babysitting him.” David lied, this was the kind of thing he’d fear would happen if we walked around town.

“You expect me to believe that? Who babysits someone all day for weeks?” He turned to me for questioning instead. “Hey there I’m Dan, David’s older brother. Nice to meet you.” I didn’t know David had a brother. He wasn’t at that party, nor did David ever talk about him. He extended his hand towards me and I shook it, it was a lot bigger than mine and he was squeezing too tight. “Are you my brother’s friend?” He asked innocently enough.

“Y-yes.” David looked back to me nervously. I could tell he felt powerless in this situation.

“That’s cool… What do you have in the bag?”

“Comics…” I knew better than to mention the other kind of book that was in there.

“Oh really? I love comics, can I see?”

“You do?!” I got excited for a moment.

“He’s lying Jamie, he’s never read anything in his life.” David interrupted. Dan turned back to him and gave him a smirk. He patted my shoulder and started to walk off.

“Take care of my brother for me, little guy.” As he left, David buried his face in his hands. 

“I didn’t know you had any brother, why didn’t you tell me?” I tugged on his shirt.

“Because what does it matter? He’s an asshole anyway.”

“That’s not nice to say. Stop hiding your face, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that he’s going to share what he saw around and I’ll get bullied for having a 4th grader as my best friend.”

“But we’re not only best friends. Besides, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about something like that. I’m not that much younger than you.”

“Thank god he’ll only think we are friends, otherwise it would be a lot worse. And it’s different, he now knows that I’ve been hanging around you all day, people will start bullying me.”

“Then beat them up! Stand up for yourself like you stand up for me!” He took his hands away from his face and stared at me. He placed his hand on top of my head and played with my hair.

“Okay, let’s go home then.” His face hinted to me that he didn’t actually think it was all okay, but I felt like there was nothing more I could do.


	12. Impulse. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after their sneaky theft at their public library, the boys had planned a sleepover for today. But they couldn't hold themselves back for later.

Another day, another walk to Jamie’s house. Yesterday, he begged me to ask my parents if I can sleepover for a night. It didn’t take much convincing to have me interested, I often wished I could stay with him forever. My parents didn’t even ask where I was going, I only mentioned I’d be sleeping over at a friend’s house and they agreed. I guess that was a good thing, it means I didn’t have to come up with a story. I packed a change of clothes, pajamas, a toothbrush, anything I thought I’d need. When I rang his doorbell, Setsuka had answered and let me inside.

“Wait, what’s in the bag?” She questioned.

“Uhm, clothes for the… sleepover…” It didn’t look like she had any idea what I was talking about. “Did Jamie not ask you?”

“Jamie, Come down here!” Soon after he rushed out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs. “Did you ask David if he could sleepover without my permission?”

“O-oh, I did. I thought you wouldn’t mind, sorry.”

“I don’t but you have to ask me first,” She sighed “I don’t think we have enough blankets and pillows for him.”

“He can sleep in my bed with me.” Both his Mom and I were stunned, we couldn’t believe he just said something like that.

“N-no, I’ll just go out in a bit and buy some.” Thank goodness she didn’t ask any further questions. Jamie ran down the stairs and hugged his Mother before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his room.

“Thanks, Mom!” He shouted before shutting the door. He leaned up and kissed me after we were alone, but I gently pushed him away.

“Are you crazy? You can’t tell you Mom we’d be sleeping together!” I said angrily.

“I thought that was what we were going to do.”

“It is, but she can’t know something like that.” I shook my head disappointingly

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“Just try to be more careful, okay?” I pinched his cheek and finished our kiss. It put the smile right back onto his adorable face. We held hands for a moment in silence. I began unpacking my clothes and putting them in a drawer.

“Woah, I have the same kind of pajamas!” He took out my pair of blue and white plaid pajama pants from my bag. “We could match when we go to sleep.”

“Heh, yeah I guess we could,” I replied.

“Or, would you rather I be naked in bed with you?” I froze and turned to him.

“W-where did that come from?” He placed down my clothing and inched closer to me.

“I’ve been reading that book every night, I learned a lot from it. Like when our pee-pees get hard it’s called an ‘erection’. Or that when liquid came out of you, it was because you ‘orgasmed’, and what you sprayed on my butt was ‘sperm’.” I started to blush, I never expected these things to come out of his mouth, he’s always been so innocent. He cupped my crotch with his hand and rubbed it through my pants. “I also learned more ways to help you feel good. I’ve been desperately wanting to try them with you…” This felt so out of character for him, but it was undeniably hot. My dick started hardening under his hand.

“Jamie… your Mom is right downstairs.”  
“She’s going to leave soon, don’t worry. I’d love it if you did anything you want to me when she does. You’ve done so much for me, I want to find a way to repay it to you.” I was rock hard at this point. He was pressing his thumbs against the tip of my tent. He was a bit awkward with his movements, but that was just inexperience. He felt like an entirely new person right now. We suddenly heard a knock on the door and we both turned away from it, not to show our boners as his Mom peeked her head inside.

“Be good while I’m gone, do you two want anything specific for dinner?” She asked. We made it look like all we were doing was unpacking.

“Anything is fine, right David?” It took me a moment to realize that Jamie had just asked me a question. I silently nodded my head, and she left us alone. Jamie and I turned to each other immediately and began kissing. It was an act of heated passion, I threw my bag to the side where my clothes spilled out onto the floor. I pushed Jamie on his back and loomed over him.

“I can do anything I want to you?” I asked him seductively

“Yes, I’m all yours, Davie” I began stripping his clothes slowly, starting with his shirt. One of the sexiest things about him was his olive-colored skin, it didn’t matter if he was skinny, it made him cuter. I dragged my tongue across his neck, I always loved licking him whenever we got naughty with each other. I wasn’t sure why, all I know is I wanted to taste him, all of him. I moved my mouth down his body, kissing him on the way to his chest. I ran circles with my tongue around his nipple, it was tender in my mouth.

“Hehehe, Davie!” He started giggling, maybe he didn’t get any sexual pleasure out of it, to him it just tickles. I moved on to his stomach, he giggled to that too. It wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for, but his laugh was so sweet that I didn’t mind. I unbuttoned his pants and threw them off of him. The view I was given as I looked down on him was candy to my eyes. A small boy almost naked with his legs spread for me, the only thing he was wearing was his superhero briefs that tightly hugged his erection. I took his adorable crotch into my mouth, wetting his underwear with my saliva as I engulfed his entire member. I felt him quiver below me as he held onto my head with one hand as I went down on him, moaning every time my tongue ran across the length of his dick with only the fabric of what little clothing he had left between it. I took my mouth away and pinched the hem of his briefs.

“Raise your butt for me, and keep it raised.” As expected he did what I said, and I slipped off his underwear and threw it away with the rest of his clothing. I saw his beautiful penis swollen and red, standing straight up and pulsing in sync with his heartbeat. Those balls are what looked most delicious though, the way they looked so tight and round, they didn’t sag one bit. It was tantalizing. I needed to taste them, so I did. It was exactly how I imagined, both the texture and the smell. The skin around his balls moved with my tongue with each lick, until they disappeared in my mouth when I started sucking them. I could see Jamie grip the carpet from the corner of my eyes. His dick was pressed up against my nose, occasionally twitching.  
“D-Davie, hold on…” I ignored his cries, I kept until I felt satisfied with this part of his body. I continued the trend of making my way down until I made my way to his hole. I spread his ass open with my hand and licked it, he jumped a bit but hadn’t said anything. I suddenly stuck my tongue inside and explored its entrance. He jumped again and grunted. “What is this? The book didn’t say anything about that?!” He tightened up and grabbed my head as my tongue made the rounds inside of him. “I’m serious, s-stop. I don’t wanna cum yet.” That caught my attention. I took my tongue out of him and got face to face.

“Did it feel good?” I asked as I wiped a bit of saliva from around my lip.

“Yes, it felt too good, I didn’t know my butt could feel like that. But I want you to lay down now.” I smirked at him and lied back just as he asked, the role was now reversed. He was struggling to get my belt loose. It certainly was awkward but also endearing, he was trying his hardest to be as sexy as possible.

“Here, let me help you.” He frowned as I showed him what to do, only my belt was off he did the rest himself. My dick sprang back and forth when it passed the waistband of my boxers.

“Haha, I wanna see that again!” He suddenly turned into a normal kid again for a moment as he put my underwear back on just to watch my dick bounce again. Eventually, he was satisfied and started stroking me just like I had taught him to do. What I didn’t expect him to do is surprise me by putting it in his mouth. He tried to take in the whole thing but spit it out and coughed.

“You’re too eager, try to go slower,” I advised him.

“Sorry,” he coughed again. He took my advice and started with the head, I could almost blow my load at that moment. The way his tongue felt around my member was more stimulating than his hand, or other parts of his body. It wasn’t what I had expected this would feel like when I first learned about it, it was better than I imagined. I covered my eyes with my arms and moaned as he progressed downwards farther and farther. His tongue swirled around the head of my dick he suckled like a baby. I took my arm away from my eyes and watched him. He was gauging my reaction as he took me into his mouth. I never thought I’d see that cute face with my cock buried in it. I noticed his hand was fondling his boner as he sucked me, I guess he enjoyed it enough that he wanted to keep touching himself.

“Jamie, I can suck you too, if you want.” He quickly popped my dick out of his mouth.

“You can? How?” He asked while continuing to finger his small prick.

“Get on top of me and face your butt this way.” He excitedly followed my directions, and hovering over me was his twitching, beautiful little cock. I needed it in my mouth immediately. I wrapped my arms around his back and forced him down onto me. I took the whole thing inside immediately and what followed was a loud cry of pleasure from Jamie. I twirled his dick around in my mouth, slurping it down like a popsicle at the same time. It was easily the best-tasting part of him. He sat there, gripping my dick tightly with his body convulsing in pleasure. I had to reach and push his head down to remind him to do the same to me. Even then, he couldn’t focus on sucking mine. He began moving his hips as I squeezed his ass. There was something even hotter about him humping my face. It wasn’t something he learned, it was a primal instinct. I felt him release my cock from his mouth for a moment.

“Davie, I’m close…” I was too, but I couldn’t say it when I already had three inches of boy dick pumping in and out of my mouth. When he started sucking again, he went faster on both ends. I could feel him sweating, this was an exercise for him. Every time his pelvis slammed down on me, his balls hit my lips, it was something truly erotic. That was it, I couldn’t take it anymore. I tried to moan but felt like I could almost choke. With Jamie bobbing his head on my cock, I felt a powerful surge of cum explode from my tip. It coated his tongue, which had been licking my head. He quickly took my cock out of his mouth and coughed, he didn’t know I was that close. My last spurt of cum must’ve landed on his face. It didn’t matter, I need to finish him off before I get too exhausted. With my hands on his hips, I helped him hump my face as fast as it could handle.

“N-no wait, Davie, that’s too fast!” I could feel his body tense up and go rigid as his cute cock shook against my tongue while he orgasmed. Again he moaned so loud, I was glad we were the only ones here. It was a completely dry cum once again, as expected from a boy his age. Once his orgasm ended, he almost went entirely limp, his hand gripping my dick was the only part of his body that didn’t let loose. I gently pushed him off of me, and onto his back. I collapsed right next to him face to face. He had his closed and breathed heavily, his nose and lips still had my cum on him. I wiped it off with my finger and tried feeding it to him, to my surprise he actually did suck it off them.

“Do you like how it tastes?” I asked.

“Y-yes… it especially tastes good since it’s from you…” He was out of breath and troubled to answer. I kissed him and cuddled his small naked body until his Mom came home, and we scrambled to clean up.


	13. Spoiled Little Kid. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is being difficult and David is not having it.

Time passed us by faster than I could handle, one minute we’re watching cartoons with our arms around each other, another minute we’re in the backyard playing tag or wrestling. Now all of a sudden we were at the dinner table, eating spicy chicken and rice. I always loved eating dinner with them, it reminded me of what my family and I used to do. Those days I missed more. We were a real family back then, not a shallow corpse of one that can barely keep itself together. Jamie and Setsuka changed all of that though, they made me feel like I had a home, not drifting from place to place searching for brief moments of satisfaction. Being here is the only time I felt like smiling, it was great.

“So, you two haven’t been doing anything bad while I’m out of the house, right?” Setsuka asked. I immediately choked on my food in reaction.

“Woah, David, are you ok?” She got up and patted my back as I coughed. I can hear Jamie off to the side having a laughing fit. Eventually, I coughed up my food back onto the plate and wiped the water from my eyes.

“T-thanks.” My throat was hurting now, great. I don’t think she knew anything about me and Jamie’s relationship, but I still got taken off-guard. At the corner of my eye I saw Jamie giggling his ass off, he understood why I started choking and thought it was hilarious. I kicked him under the table.

“Hey!” Jamie shouted.

“Why are you laughing anyway, your friend was just choking,” Setsuka mentioned.

“He was fine, plus the reason he choked was really funny.”

“And what would that reason be?”

“NOTHING!” Both Jamie and I said in unison. I angrily eyed him down.

“Oh, well… Listen, I want you two to clean up and do the dishes. You’re both strong boys, you can do it.”

“Aww, I don’t wanna though,” Jamie whined.

“It’s okay, we’ll do them… right, Jamie?” I gave him the stare I usually give him when I wanted him to stop doing something. He nodded his head in silence.

“Thank you, David. I’ll be up-stairs getting ready for bed.” She left her plate on the table and left. Immediately I get up and pinch Jamie’s ear.

“Ow ow ow, wait!”

“You’re such an idiot, seriously.” I scolded him for a while before we started our job. Apparently, Setsuka had gone into the shower, we could hear the water running from up-stairs.

“I don’t feel so good,” Jamie whined and rested his head on the counter.

“You’re fine, help me out so it gets done quicker.”

“But why? Just let me Mom do it, I wanna go watch cartoons.”

“Are you kidding me? Don’t be a brat,” I said while throwing the sponge in the sink and turning to him. “Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have a Mom like her? She takes care of all your needs, you don’t have to worry about a thing. Do something nice for her for once.”

“But this is so boring.”

“No more sex then,” I stated calmly, then continued washing the dishes.

“W-what?”

“I’m not sleeping in your bed with you either.”

“But why?!” He pulled on my shirt, I shoved his hand away.

“Because why would I want to sleep with a spoiled little kid?! You don’t realize what you have and you can’t even do a simple task. If you’re not going to help, then go away.” I was genuinely mad at him. Here I was just thinking about how happy I was to be accepted into this home after my own family fell apart, and he takes it all for granted. He crossed his arms and pouted, before running up-stairs to his room. What a stubborn brat didn’t even try to help when I threatened him with no night in bed. I finished doing all the dishes, it of course took longer than it should’ve.

“Where’s Jamie?” I turned around and saw Setsuka standing there at the bottom of the stairs, in bed clothes drying her hair off.

“He’s in his room, I think,” I replied disappointingly.

“He didn’t help you with the dishes?” I didn’t say anything but she knew what the answer was. “Oh… well, thank you… if you want to take a shower, the left knob is hot water.”

“Okay, thanks.” I kept my head down, she looked so heart-broken when she saw that Jamie completely ignored her request, and left me to do chores all by myself. I could really use a shower, not only did I feel dirty, but I needed time to think. I went up to Jamie’s room to get my pajamas to change into. He was laying on the bed twiddling his thumbs watching a cartoon.

“Where are you going?” He asked. I didn’t feel like answering him, I would still be mad at him for the rest of the day, at least. I didn’t even look at him, I just grabbed my clothes and left for the bathroom. I couldn’t remember the last time I took a shower somewhere that wasn’t at my house. It certainly looked a lot nicer than mine, also the water ran better. I stood in the shower with damp hair hanging over my eyes, thinking about what I was going to do with Jamie. It’s not like I didn’t love him, but maybe I should’ve waited until he became more mature first. I almost feel responsible for his behavior. The bathroom door creaked open slowly, upon hearing it I stuck my head out from behind the shower curtain.

“Hey, get out of here!” I exclaimed as Jamie was undressing.

“I want to join you, we finally get to take a shower together and my Mom is busy enough she won’t notice.”

“I don’t care what your Mom is doing, get out!”

“But Davie, don’t you think it would be fun?”

“Get out! I don’t want to be seen naked by some little brat!” I shouted as loud as I could without being heard down-stairs. Jamie’s eyes started tearing up.

“A-are you that mad that I didn’t help you?”

“Not helping me wasn’t the worst part. Your Mom is the best mother in the world, and you don’t see it. Y’know how much I wish she was my Mother?! But no, you can’t even do a simple favor for her, even after all she’s done for you. Now, get out before I decide to sleep on the couch instead.” I shut the curtains. I could hear soft sobbing but it didn’t take too long for him to give up and leave. It was true though, he lost all attractiveness when he acted spoiled. I was in no mood to mess around with him, and if he kept it up, I wouldn’t mess around with him at all anymore.

I took a longer shower than usual, I needed it. Plus it would delay the inevitable of having to deal with Jamie more, perhaps I should sleep on the couch anyway, just to get the point home. I dried myself off, brushed my teeth, and put on my pajamas. On my way back to Jamie’s room I could hear a vacuum running, I didn’t think much of it until I went to put my clothes away. Jamie wasn’t here, I assumed he’d be waiting for me here to beg for forgiveness. I needed to check down-stairs. I quietly tip-toed to the edge of the stairs, the vacuum had stopped. I peeked around the corner, and saw Jamie on his knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor clumsily. I saw the vacuum in the living room, where Setsuka was lounging around. I couldn’t help but smile, I never told him to make up for it. Yet, there was going above and beyond what I had done, although struggling.

I decided it would be better to leave him alone for now. I started setting up a makeshift bed on the floor in Jamie’s room, I lied there and rested. Time passed by slowly, an hour later Jamie came back. He didn’t say a word, but he must’ve taken a shower, his hair was damp. He picked up one of his comics, jumped onto his bed, and started reading.

“Where were you?” I quietly asked.

“In the shower.” His voice was monotone.

“For more than an hour?”

“Yeah, sort of. I talked to my Mom for a little.” I couldn’t believe it, he avoided telling me about his lengthy clean-up job. I would’ve bragged about it if I were him. But maybe that was a good thing he didn’t, it was like he didn’t expect a reward or anything. I climbed onto his bed, his face spelled confusion before I locked lips with him. I held him tightly against me while we passionately kissed. I let his lips go.

“Thank you, Jamie.” Is all I said before pulling the covers over both of us while reading his comic with him. Feeling our heartbeats in sync as I held him, the room was silent except for the patter of rain hitting the window.


	14. Become a Big Boy. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits and Jamie promises to himself to change.

David and I had been watching cartoons for most of the night. Well, we would be watching if our faces hadn’t been glued to each other. I felt like the luckiest boy in the world to have someone to lie in bed with and kiss all I wanted. I bet the other kids at school would be super jealous!… or would they? I’m not sure. Suddenly a loud BOOM filled the room

“Ah!” I gasped and leapt up off of David’s lap.

“That was kinda loud, but it’s just thunder,” He comforted and tried to get me to continue making out. I began to curl up in fear.

“D-D-D-Davie…”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually scared, haven’t you ever seen a storm before?” He sat up, he must be really horny because he keeps licking me like he usually does. I couldn’t focus though, I kept thinking about the ghost.

“It’s not the storm… it’s what happens during it,” I whimpered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but I guess you’re no longer in the mood for dirty stuff,” He sighed. “Alright, what happens during a storm?”

“When it storms sometimes there’s a ghost that walks around the house who whispers and knocks over stuff and I saw him a few times before and it was so scary I just curl up under a blanket but-”

“H-hold on!” David interrupted my rant and giggled. “You don’t really think that’s a ghost, do you?”

“It’s true, Davie! But I swear I won’t let it hurt you, I’ll protect you no matter what!” I held onto him tight hoping he’d understand the danger.

“Pfft, hahaha!” He took me off of his lap and stood up, his erection losing its size by the second. “I’ll show you that there’s no ghost, come on.”

“You don’t get it Davie!”

“Dude, has the ghost ever done anything to you and your Mom before?”  
“W-well, no but-”

“Then how do you know it’s dangerous at all, hm?” I didn’t really have an answer to the question. “Exactly, now let’s go check it out,” He grabbed my hand and led me out the room.

“Ohh…” I whined as we went down the dark hallway, I held onto him the entire time. As we came to the bottom of the stairs there wasn’t any light besides the blue glow of night seeping through the window, the occasional lightning gives a brief flash of everything in the room.

“Now, you said he knocks stuff over?” David said before we heard something crash onto the ground, it sounded like it landed on a hard surface.

“Whaaa!” I shrieked and shut my eyes. Suddenly I felt David’s hands trying to tickle my sides.

“It’s fine, look.” I opened my eyes and saw what he was pointing at, it was an open window with the curtains flapping. David walked over and shut it, then turned on the kitchen light to pick up a plastic decoration that had fallen before.

I stood there with my hand between my legs, a moment ago I felt like I was going to pee myself, until David placed his hand on my head, then I started to relax.

“You must’ve just forgotten to close a window when a storm hit,” he smiled.

“B-but how did you not get scared?”

“Heh? What do you mean?”

“You weren’t afraid at all, even though I told you there was a ghost” I could feel myself start to tear up, I was acting like such a baby while he showed me everything was alright.

“Aw don’t worry, I used to be afraid of monsters and stuff when I was little too,” He chuckled.

I realized that maybe that was the problem, compared to him I am just a little scared kid. The thought saddened me, this is why David was mad at me before, by acting like a little kid. “I’m sorry, Davie! I’ll make sure to grow up fast so you aren’t ashamed to be around me…” I cried softly into his tummy.

“Ashamed…? When did I ever say that?” He asked worryingly.

“I don’t know if you ever say it but I can tell. You even got mad at me earlier, and you’re always self-conscious with me around other people,” I tried wiping my tears with his shirt.

“I see…” He whispered softly. We stood there in silence for a while. “Let’s go to bed, it’s late and if your Mom catches us, she’ll be pissed.” He guided me back to my bed. I was to too tired to do any sex stuff and before I knew it, I fell asleep holding onto him.  
I suddenly woke up from the sound of the door opening, I looked up and saw my Mom standing there, watching me hug David from behind in my bed. David opened his eyes too and looked around, his face suddenly turned from confusion to anxiety and fear. It took me a while until I recognized what was happening while in my sleepy haze.

“I was knocking but you didn’t answer, but why are you sleeping in the same bed? And why are you holding him like that, Jamie?” My Mother asked. I darted my eyes around in panic. David lied there frozen, not saying a word.

“I got really scared last night because of the storm, so I begged David to act as a teddy bear so I’d feel safe! S-sorry,” I blurted out the first excuse to come into mind.

She stood there for a moment, “Alright I suppose,” She said before closing the door.

“Phew,” David said in a sigh of relief. He looked while I had the biggest grin on my face, he couldn’t help but smile back. It felt like he was proud of me at that moment.


	15. Right in the Kink. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after their sleepover, on a rainy day, both boys have a bit of fun and explore their sexuality a little more.

We had plans to go outside today, but it was raining again. I was pretty disappointed since David had promised me to bring me to new places, but I was enjoying what I was doing instead. My Mom wasn’t home so I was on my knees with David’s pee-pee in my mouth. He said he was really horny and asked me if I’d “suck him off,” since we haven’t gotten the chance to do much sex stuff lately. I had a feeling we’d do this again so I practiced on stuff like a cucumber, so I wouldn’t accidentally bite him. I didn’t feel confident about taking the whole thing in my mouth though, but I could do half.

“That’s good Jamie, you could use your hand too to jerk off the part you can’t swallow,” He complimented. His voice sounded labored so I figured that I’m actually doing a good job. I’ve been trying day by day to make sure I’m the best boyfriend I could be. I made sure to check out my own pee-pee so see what parts felt best to touch too, though he doesn’t have foreskin so it’s a little different. I made sure to lick the head a lot and to keep my teeth tucked in though.

“Does it taste good?” David asked. I plopped his pee-pee out of my mouth to reply.

“Yeah, I really like the taste of your pe-... Dick. It makes me tingle inside when it’s in my mouth,” I pointed down at the tent in my shorts that happened to be a part of my school uniform. ”See, I got instantly hard and I didn’t even touch it,” I smiled while jerking him off. While I’m trying to be more mature, I made an effort to stop saying “pee-pee”. I wrapped my lips around his dick once more and continued to service him.

“Aw man, I’m so lucky,” I could hear him say quietly. I looked up to him to see his reactions with every new move I tried, he seemed to enjoy all of them. I was so excited that I was making him this happy. But I couldn’t understand why I found it so arousing as well, I wasn’t even being touched. Having his dick in my mouth and watching him react made me horny too. Seeing how he towered over, moaning in pleasure as I licked and sucked all over his boy parts made me want to cum too just from the thought.

“I’m about to cum Jamie, be careful,” He warned me, last time he came in my mouth it was by surprise and I coughed and spit it out. I wasn’t going to do it that time, in-fact it turned me on more. I sucked even harder, I could help but touch myself at the same time with a free hand.

“Holy shit,” David groaned. My mouth was blasted with his cum and I felt like I was in heaven. The feeling of making him feel this good that he would fill me up with something so personal like his cum, sent me over the edge. I hardly touched it but I orgasmed as soon as his creamy goo coated the inside of my mouth. I didn’t want it to end there, I felt like I was going into a frenzy as I licked every part of his dick, fervently, to make sure I would get all of it. But eventually he stopped cumming and I was just licking a spent dick.

“Dude, chill. You don’t have to keep sucking,” David patted my head and I snapped back to reality. I swallowed his cum and felt it slide down my throat, it was a new feeling to me but it was overshadowed by embarrassment. I took my hand off of his dick and twiddled my thumbs, still on my knees in front of him.

“Sorry, Davie. I guess I got carried away,” I blushed

“I don’t know why you’re apologizing, that was the best!” David sat on the ground next to me and let out a relaxing sigh.

“Because I got really carried away and I didn’t believe it was over and I just wanted to keep going and-”

“Alright alright, it’s fine” David shushed me before I could go on an incoherent tangent. “You must’ve really loved doing that then, huh” He smirked.

I shrugged reluctantly. “Davie, is there something wrong with me?” I turned to ask.

“What? Nah, why would you think that?”

“Cus, I enjoyed that way too much. I hardly touched myself and I… came…” I tried averting my eyes away from his.

“Hot…” I could hear him whisper, I looked over and saw he was also blushing. “N-no, there’s nothing wrong with you for liking that. Maybe it’s just one your kinks,” He chuckled.

“What’s a kink?” I brought my knees to my chest and asked softly.

“A kink is when, well, it’s something that really turns you on.”

“Does that mean I’m your kink, since you say I turn you on?”

“You do, but that’s not exactly what it means. It’s more specific, it’s something you like to do sexually, not just liking another person. Uhm, I don’t know if I’m explaining this correctly,” David pondered.

I looked down at his penis, which was still exposed. It wasn’t hard anymore, and looked spent, but I started to imagine sucking it again. That’s when I got what he was saying, the specific thing I found out I liked a lot was sucking his dick. Or maybe it was something a bit more nuanced, since I still didn’t quite understand why it made me feel that good when I wasn’t being touched.

“I think I get it,” I replied. “I loved doing that to you so much so maybe you're right, it’s kinda like how you always like to lick me so much,” I teased.

“Oh- haha… yeah, I never thought about it that way,” He blushed and scratched his head. “I wonder what other kinks we have.”

“Hm, we can experiment!” David nodded with me. We both agreed to experiment and explore what we liked sexually when we got the chance.


	16. Wear Your Persona At All Times. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to being rained out yesterday, David and Jamie go to the arcade. David is forced to face his fear.

“Bye Mom!” Jamie waved to his Mother before we left. I decided to bring him to the local arcade today, since it was raining yesterday. I managed to swipe a good amount of change from my brother without him noticing, not that I needed it but he deserved it. Dan had kept teasing me and attempting to get more information about me and Jamie. He’s so nosy and cares more about gossip than anything, I’ll never understand it.

“Davie?” I heard a soft voice from my right. “Are you alright? You seem out of it,” Jamie asked. I had completely zoned out as we were walking.

“Y-yeah, my bad. Just got distracted is all,” I let out a nervous chuckle. I was sweating a little, because I made sure to wear a hoodie as we were out. I was still deathly afraid of running into somebody I know while I’m with Jamie. In the back of my mind I know I shouldn’t care but I can’t help it, I went through most of my life putting on a persona in front of other people my age. I always strived to be the cool kid that my brother coached me to be. Even if Jamie was only 3 years younger, he’s still a fourth grader, nobody middle schooler thinks that’s cool.

At least he wasn’t trying to hold my hand and get all lovey dovey in public anymore, it gave me less to worry about. Though, everytime we passed a young couple holding hands together, I could see him get visibly jealous. I did appreciate his attempts to be more mature though, he’s still cute to me this way.

Once we got to the arcade he didn’t run in like he usually does with things he’s excited about, but I could tell he was still jittery.

“Alright! I haven’t been here in forever. What do you wanna play, Davie,” He asked me. I looked around, the brightly colored retro floor accompanied the chirps and beeps of machines was always somewhat distracting to me.

“Uhm, I don’t know. You choose something, while I get more coins.” Jamie’s Mom had given us some extra money. While Jamie ran off I went to the coin machine to trade the bills for quarters. I looked around me to make sure no one I knew was here, but there were too many people to tell. 

Half an hour passed, I ended up having more fun than I thought we would. Jamie’s favorite was a game where we got to sit in a car together and escape the police, probably because we were about to sit close to each other.

“Look at this!” Jamie pointed at a gory game where you shoot cyborgs in the future. It didn’t particularly look like something for kids his age but it was exactly in line with the types of comics he loved to read. He tried reaching for the gun but he was just barely too short. “I’m not big enough though… even if I could get the gun, I can’t aim,” He said while standing on the tip of his toes.

“Hm,” I started thinking of a way to help but I probably should just tell him to find another game to play.

“Davie, lift me up and hold me so I can play!” Jamie begged me.

“That’s too embarrassing,” I shook my head no.

“Please, This game looks so cool, just pretend you're my big brother or something.” He gave me the puppy eyes, sneaky bastard. I sighed and looked around, it was mostly parents and their children too, I guess it’ll be okay.

“Alright fine.”

“Score!” He exclaimed. I’m not sure why he said it like that, but whatever. I put a coin in and picked him up from behind and held his back to my stomach. “Awesome!” He picked up the gun and started playing. He seemed to be having a blast, he was really into it, squirming around pretending to dodge the enemies shots as he shot them back. It was a little too much, his butt was exactly lined up with my crotch and holding him like this was stimulating.

“Stop moving your ass so much,” I spoke softly so nobody around would hear us, at least they didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“Why, is it turning you on?” He stuck out his tongue at me and continued.

“Seriously, don’t do that here.”

“It’s hard not to move though, it’s so fun. Just put up with it and later I promise I’ll-”

“Yo, David!” Jamie was interrupted by the voice of an older boy. I turned my head and saw that it was one of my old “friends,” Carlos. I immediately dropped Jamie onto the ground without a care.

“Ow! Davie, what the hell?!” Jamie had hit his head on the arcade cabinet as I dropped him, he started tearing up.

“Davie, huh?” Carlos laughed. “So this is what you’ve been up to, ‘babysitting’ all day was it?”

“Whatever, what do you want, man?” I tried to ignore Jamie for now.

“Davie, that really hurt,” Jamie rubbed his head, hoping I would help him.

“I just had to see it to believe it, man. What are you even doing hanging out with a little kid all summer?” Carlos scoffed.

“None of your business, do you need something from me?” I replied.

“Davie, why aren’t you listening?” Jamie was pulling on my shirt now, I deliberately avoided looking at him.

“So like, what even is this? You’re holding him up, he’s calling you Davie… Are you two faggots?” Carlos laughed.

“Hey, who the fuck are you calling a faggot!?” I snapped at him and raised my voice without thinking, now everybody around me was looking this way.

“Pfft, so am I right?”

“Hell no I’m not a faggot, leave me alone!”

“Alright whatever man, anyway you better chase after your little boyfriend. He already ran off without you,” Carlos snickered and walked away. I had the urge to come up right behind him and sucker punch him but he was right, Jamie vanished.

“Motherfucker,” I whispered to myself and searched around for Jamie. He wasn’t here. Him leaving me just made me angrier. He doesn’t know his way around town enough to get home by himself, and I was responsible for him. “Maybe he’s outside,” I thought. I checked and he was near the door, curled up like a ball.

“Oh my god, there you are. Why the hell did you run away?” I knelt down and touched his shoulder. He raised his head, he had been crying.

“What do you mean why did I run? You dropped me, ignored me, and started yelling at somebody else.” He wasn’t shouting but I could tell he was pissed.

“Jamie…” I didn’t know what to say. I ended up hurting him in more ways than one and it wasn’t even worth it. Carlos still saw us, and he still made fun of me.

“Whatever, just bring me home.” Jamie stood up and wiped his eyes. I felt the need to hug him, and I didn’t care who saw. I wrapped my arms around his frail body and squeezed him tight, he gasped. I didn’t care at that moment that someone might give weird looks at our intimate hug, I buried that in the back of my mind.

“Oh Davie,” He said as he hugged me back and cried again. We stood there for a few minutes just holding each other, I wasn’t over the fact people saw us, but this was much more important. “You still owe me,” Jamie chuckled and let go.

“You’re right, I’ll make up for it.” We decided not to go home just yet.


	17. Corrupted Perception. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David can't help but see Jamie lewdly anymore, even as he does something as innocent as eat ice cream.

We didn’t have a goal in mind, we were just having a long walk. We used the leftover money from the arcade to buy some ice cream. Jamie really wanted chocolate flavor, while I settled for vanilla. I learned he had quite the sweet tooth, I guess that makes sense, I’m still kind of the same way. Of course I still felt bad for before, but Jamie was cheering up again.

“Hey Davie, look!” Jamie had stopped walking and pointed over to a building in the distance, with a large grass lawn in front of it only protected by an ornate gate. 

“Yeah, what’s it supposed to be?” I asked

“That’s my school!”

“Huh, really? It looks so fancy though,” I turned to him expecting he was playing a prank on me.

“That’s cus it’s a private school, haha.”

“I didn’t know that…” We never really discussed stuff like this since summer began, Jamie mostly talked about comics and tv if it wasn’t sex or studying.

“Yeah, I’m actually supposed to go back pretty soon as well.”

“Really? I don't go back to school for a few more weeks,” I looked down at Jamie, who was taking a large lick of his ice cream.

“Well it’s a different school, with different rules. My Mom sent me here because she thought I wouldn’t be bullied as much… though I don’t know if that turned out to be the case,” he laughed nervously.

“Well, why don’t we go check it out. Looks like nobody's there,” I suggested.

“But, There’s a gate protecting it.”

“It looks like I wasn’t the first one to have the idea to go there,” I pointed to a corner of the gate. There was a beam bent slightly, large enough for a kid to slip through and get in.

“Ooooh~” Jamie said in amazement. “You sure it’ll be okay though?”

“Yeah, why not?” We walked over to the hole in the gate and went through with ease.

“I wonder if the school doors will be open too!” He said excitedly, too excitedly. He shook his cone and the top part of his ice cream fell into the grass. “Awwww…” He sighed.

“Be careful dude. Here, have mine instead.” I handed him my ice cream, I didn’t want it that much anyway. “Don’t expect the school doors to be open though, they lock those all day,” He nodded and thanked me. We decided to go to the back of the school, as no one could see us from there if they happened to pass by. There were a lot of sports fields, and a playground back there.

“Aw man, you gotta push me on this swing!” Jamie shouted.

“Calm down, you’re going to drop your ice cream again if you go on the swing with that. Let me hold it-.” I was interrupted by him slurping down the vanilla ice cream I had given him so he could finish it quickly. Everything went into slow motion as I saw his delicate tongue lick the creamy white treat in the same way he’d give me a blowjob. It must be my imagination, there was no way he was doing it on purpose. Maybe the stuff we’ve been doing has corrupted the way he does normal things, like he sees my dick as a treat like ice cream, and eats it the same way. Or more likely is that my image of him is corrupted and that’s just the way I perceived it.

“Hm?” I heard Jamie mumble while his mouth was still wrapped around his ice cream. He looked into my eyes with the amber colored eyes of his own. It sparkled in the sun and his pupils appeared to waver. He swallowed his bite and he parted his soft lips to form words, “are you okay?” I realized I had been staring a little too intently.

“Uhm, you got some ice cream on you,” I walked up to him.

“Really? Where?” He asked, not knowing I lied. I scooped up some ice cream in my hand and shoved it down his shirt. “Davie!” He got upset that I ruined his ice cream. “Why did you do that?!”

“Sorry, I’ll clean it right away!” I laughed, I took his shirt off and laid him on his back in the grass.

“D-Davie…” He started understanding my motivations. I ran my tongue up his chest, picking up all the ice cream along the way. It had been spread all across his body from melting and being squished against his shirt. “So that’s why,” Jamie smiled.

“I couldn’t help myself,” I replied, “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, I want you to keep going,” he chuckled. I cleansed his entire chest of that white ice cream, each time my tongue ran across I’d taste more and more of his actual skin. His dark nipples looked especially tantalizing. I sucked and lightly bit them. “H-hey no biting,” we both started laughing. In the corner of my eye I can see him moving his arm, most likely touching himself.

I sat up and pulled his shorts down to his knees and lifted his legs. “Are you sure it’s okay to do this here?” He looked around and blushed.

“Yeah nobody can see us, and I doubt anybody will come down here,” I said before taking my own dick out. Jamie’s eyes lit up when I pulled my dick out, he immediately grabbed it and started jerking me off. “You looked really excited when I pulled mine out,” I joked.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked back.

“Well, no but it’s just strange for someone who hasn’t hit pu-.”

“Come on, stop complaining.” Jamie said before taking the head of my cock into his mouth and sucking on it like a baby. It sent a shock through my spine how suddenly he just went for it. I licked my finger and reached my hand towards his butt. 

“Don’t you dare bite my dick in shock,” He opened his eyes and looked at me. I ran my finger in circles around his butthole before sticking it inside, I was met with some resistance. He suddenly jerked his knees and I could feel the vibrations of his moan hit my dick. The saliva on my finger made sloppy sounds as I squirmed the tip of my finger inside of him. Impressively, he didn’t stop sucking me off, he didn’t even question it. His boner was harder than ever when I slipped my finger in him. 

“Here, stop sucking for a minute,” I instructed. He let me cock free and seemed confused.

“Did I do bad?” Jamie whined.

“No, of course not. Just watch,” I said as I pulled his pants off farther so they wouldn’t get in the way. Jamie was now nude except for his shorts hanging off one of his ankles, and his sneakers which were colorful and added to his boyish attractiveness. I knelt in front of his crotch and lowered my dick down to his butt, droplets of pre-cum dripped onto his penis which he stroked eagerly.

“Are you going to put your dick in my butt?!” Jamie shouted.

“Shhh!” I quickly said back. “No, I’m just going to rub it. How did you know, did you learn about that from the book?”

“Mhmm,” he nodded like a smug little kid, “It talked about it a little. But… why won’t you put it in, Davie?”

“Because you’re not ready.”

“I’m so ready though! I really want you to put it in me, please~” He begged.

“Another day, Jamie.” I said quietly. He stopped whining but whimpered softly. I pulled his legs apart more as my cock pressed against his puckered hole, I was pretty sure it wouldn’t fit right anyway but the very tip pressed against it.

“I can kinda feel it inside.”

“It’s your imagination,” I said before I grabbed my cock and began rubbing it against his hole in different motions. Vertically, in circles, it didn’t matter, his butt was so small and soft that it felt amazing. Jamie was moving his ass around with it too, probably trying to get me to put it inside. I was tempted to try, I knew how sexy he was and thought about fucking him often. But I felt like that’s a moment you can never go back on so I don’t know if I want to take his virginity, and mine, just like that.

“Oohh~” Jamie moaned. I observed him as he jerked himself off, he was sweating with his eyes closed. He was probably imagining me plunging my dick inside him right here, or maybe I’m just making assumptions. I moved his hand away from his small cock and jerked him off myself. He opened his eyes and watched. He had a beautifully clean penis, his pink head to his tight ball sack could be an art piece. I was so horny by just looking at his body, but getting to feel it and rub my cock against everything I could ask for. I instinctively pressed my dick harder against his hole, this time half the tip was going on. Jamie gasped.

“You really want my dick inside your ass, Jamie?” I moaned to him.

“Y-yes!”

“Want me to fuck you so hard that your whole body feels it?”

“Uhm, I think so?” Jamie didn’t know what I was saying anymore, but I was too wrapped up in talking dirty.

“Tell me how much you want it then.”

“I-I-I really want you to put your dick inside me and uhm… f-u-c-k me,” he didn’t want to say bad words, but it just made him cuter in my eyes. It was too late though, hearing the young boy try to talk sexy was enough to bring me to climax. I splattered my load onto his butt, some even squirted inside.

“Ahh, Jamie…” I arched my body over his as I came. It felt truly intimate that I came so close to doing the real thing to him. I opened my eyes again and saw him making a face I could only describe as being happy, yet disappointed at the same time.

“I thought you were really going to put it in me,” He whined.

“S-sorry.” I stook my spent cock away from his hole and sat next to him. Jamie lifted his butt up higher and felt it with his hands.

“You came a lot on me, some even went inside,” he laughed. Jamie scooped up my cum and started licking it from his fingers, while continuing to masturbate. I didn’t know a boy his age could be so sexual. I wasn’t sure if I should be worried or not.


	18. You're Not Ready. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days after their little outing at Jamie's school, they turn their study time into a fun game. They discuss taking their relationship a step further.

“Uhm… ahh… f-fifty-six…” I said while David stuck his finger inside again. Everytime he did, it got progressively deeper.

“Good, what about one-hundred and eight divided by nine?” He asked.

“Mmm… is it eleven?” David took his finger out. “Aww…” It was a study day again, we decided to play a little game to go along with it. Ever since the other day at the school yard, I’ve been asking him to train my butt. My Mom was going to be gone for most of the day so it was the perfect opportunity. I pretty much begged him for sex so he came up with an idea, he would quiz me since that’s what we had to do anyway. But anytime I got a question right he’d stick a finger in my butt, if I got the question wrong he would either take his finger out or not touch me at all. I wore nothing but my shirt while David sat in the chair. I kept my elbows on the desk and both of my legs supported by each arm of the chair.

“What year did the civil war begin?”

“Uh… 1861?” David moved his finger and entered my butt. “Ah! Hm, mmmm…” I didn’t know if something was wrong with me, does every boy feel this way when their butt was touched? The book never explained. I couldn’t find myself to care, all I know is I felt super good anytime he’d touch it. It was embarrassing at first, having my butt near his face like this, I felt exposed. But it was only David, I would never do this for anyone else.

“What year did it end?” He asked with his finger lingering inside my bottom.

“18… 65?” His finger dug in deeper. “Ahh! Y-yes…” When I would get two questions right, his finger would go deep enough to pass by a certain spot that particularly felt great. “I-I’m gonna cum…”

“We’re not done yet, you can’t cum.”

“It’s too late!” My body gave in as I reached my climax. I moaned into the wood of the desk, and my butthole tightened around David’s finger while my dick twitched violently. He quickly took his finger out of me.

“I told you not to cum yet, jeez.” He spanked me so hard it stung.

“Ow! I’m sorry, it felt too good.” David grabbed me by my torso and placed me on his lap. I could feel that he had an erection too, it poked my back as I leaned against him. “Do you think I’m ready though?” I rested my head against his chest as he held me.

“Not sure, you shouldn’t take it so lightly though. I don’t even know if I’m ready.”

“But, weren’t you about to put it in before you came?”

“No, not really. I just wanted you to say things I wanted to hear so I could get off… though, I did get a little carried away.” 

“I-I’ll say whatever you want, like uhm…” I tried remembering what he said to me at the field. “I really REALLY want you to, fuck me,” I whispered the bad word. “So uhm, now are you ready?” I smiled sheepishly at him.

“Well it’s definitely hot to hear you say that, but I don’t think so” His words brought upon great disappointment to my ears.

“But why not~” I pucker my lips defiantly.

“As I said, it’s a big decision. No doubt I want our first time to be together, but I want it to be the right moment.”

“I don’t think I get it. Why can’t we just do it while we have the chance.”

“Because sex like that is… special.” He took a moment to think. “You’re still really young, and honestly I’m still too young as well even though I’m almost a teenager. I don’t want my-... our first time to be something we do just because we happen to be horny.”

“But…” I didn’t really see the big deal in my head, but he is older and knows a lot more than I do. “I’m going back to school soon, we won’t have as much time.”

“Eh don’t worry. Unless one of us just randomly gets murdered, dies in a car crash, or has a heart attack, we’ll have all the time in the world.” David started laughing.

“That’s not funny, don’t talk like that,” I frowned at him.

“Alright, sorry.” Strangely enough I could still feel he had an erection beneath me.

“You’re still hard, Davie.”

“Yeah, I guess since we were talking about having sex it kinda just stayed up.”

“You get hard from talking about it but you still won’t do it?” I gave him a real confused look.

“We’re not doing it today. Please just drop it, Jamie.” He shook his head.

“Well, let me at least finish you off.” I jumped off of his lap and pushed the chair back.

“Wait, we still got more work to go over,” he said as he tried to push me away. I wasn’t putting up with another rejection right now though. I unzipped his jeans and stroked his dick before putting it in my mouth immediately. I didn’t care about letting it linger in my hands and buttering him up, I just needed to please him here and now. He eventually gave in and held onto my head as I sucked, that was the kind of reaction I was looking for.

I got a thrill from servicing him like this, a thrill that made me feel fulfilled. David’s the one that taught me all about this stuff and in my mind, I thought of where I would be without him. I’ve had a crush on him since the first day I met him but to have I not pressured my Mom to bring him here I wouldn’t have ever experienced this pleasure. The pleasure of holding the most personal part of his body in my hand while my tongue explored the most sensitive parts of it. The pleasure of hearing him moan in lust and then thank me, is what I think my whole life so far was meant for.

“I’m close,” David grunted. I would get my reward, having a part of him be given to me. I thought that maybe swallowing it was putting it to waste but I didn’t care. Letting it drip on me and letting it absorb into my skin was good and all, but digesting it was just as good, and added a nice taste. He was my martyr and I looked up to him so highly that I couldn’t handle not being able to pleasure and be there for him.

I took his entire dick in, I didn’t want to hold anything back. “It’s coming, Jamie,” David warned. My bedroom door swung open at my surprise, and my Mother looked in. Both David and I looked over in shock.

“Hey boys I’m in a rush but… oh,” my Mom stood there for a moment looking at me, naked except for my shirt with my mouth engulfing my boyfriend’s dick fully. I panicked.

I released David’s penis, “Wait Mom, I can-” I tried crying out but she had already shut the door.


	19. Explain Yourself. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David does everything he can to be in Jamie's life.

I was hunched over in the chair, burying my head in my palms. Jamie was on the bed, throwing a fit into his pillow, he had already gotten dressed. “Dangit, dangit, dangit dangit, dangit!” He cried.

“Stop yelling, she can probably hear you,” I said with my voice being muffled by my hands.

“How did this happen, Davie? She wasn’t supposed to be back home for a while.”

“I don’t know, she’s your Mom.” I was depressed, I felt like gravity was pushing on me harder than usual. I couldn’t keep focus and wanted to cry, but I was silent, trying not to feel anything. “Is she still here?” I asked Jamie, she said she was in a rush so maybe she’s left and I have a chance to escape this place and hide out in a cave for the rest of my life. Jamie got up and glanced out the window for her car.

“She’s still here,” Jamie’s voice wavered like he was going to go through another fit of crying and screaming. 

“Gah!” I groaned.

“Davie,” Jamie knelt on the ground and hugged my legs, “what’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know, Jamie!” I raised my voice to him, I didn’t mean to, it just came out that way. He stared at me with large eyes. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” I hung my head in shame. “I think she’s waiting for us to go downstairs.” She probably canceled any plans she had once she saw what we were doing.

“Am I… going to lose you?” David spoke softly and weeped. My eyes widened as he said it, I didn’t want to lose him either. More importantly, I knew it would break his little heart and I couldn’t stand the thought of him going back to the unhappy hermit he was. He’s still a young child, not having the person he loves so much at this age would leave him scarred, and that made me shudder. I got up from the chair and saw down in front of him, before wrapping my arms around his body.

“I won’t let that happen,” I whispered to him. He cried into my arm and embraced me back. But I was lying, I didn’t know if I could stop us from being separated. We had to face his Mother first and convince her that this relationship was in fact, healthy. “We need to go see her,” I kissed his cheek, which was wet with tears. We both stood up and went downstairs. When we did, she was sitting on the couch looking like she was in deep thought. She turned her head to us.

“Jamie, honey, wait in your room. I want to talk to David.” She said.

“But Mom,”

“It’s okay, go back up.” I whispered to him, he nodded his head with a frown and left us. Setsuka scooted over to the other end of the couch, making room for me to sit. I took a seat silently, I couldn’t bring myself to make eye contact with her though. I knew she was a really nice person, but the situation I was in made it difficult to feel any comfort. The only sound I could hear was the ticking of a clock, and my heartbeat. I can feel an overbearing presence glaring at me, but I was too scared to look back.

“Are you taking advantage of my son?” The moment she spoke almost made me jump out of my seat. A moment ago I was confident, now I felt meek and cowardly. I didn’t answer immediately, mostly because it was hard to come up with words. “David, answer me,” she spoke surprisingly calmly.

“N-no, ma’am” I said softly.

“No? But who taught him about that?” Her tone became slightly more antagonistic. “Because I know he hasn’t had any sexual education yet.”

“...I did.” I’d do anything to go back in time to avoid this.

“So you taught a nine year-old to have sex, when you’re almost thirteen?” She scolded.

“Well, yes but,”

“There is no buts, you’re taking advantage of my son and are forcing him to do adult things.” The pressure was so heavy I could hardly breath.

“That’s not true, he wanted to do those things.” I begged.

“Because you manipulated him.”

“I did not!” I shouted as my mind snapped for a moment. I finally got the balls to look at her face, and it was quite stern. “Sorry for yelling, but that’s not true at all.”

“Go ahead, explain yourself. I’m going to talk to Jamie about this later to see if you’re lying.” She crossed her arms.

“Well,” I took a moment to collect my thoughts to make my case. It really did feel like I was on trial right now. “He begged you to invite me over, right?” I went on the offense because if I didn’t succeed right now, Jamie and I would lose each other.

“Yes, he did.”

“Did you ever think as to why he did, when we only met once?” She didn’t answer me, I gulped before continuing. “It’s because he had a crush on me.”

“A nine year-old had a crush on another boy when he hasn’t even discovered himself sexually yet?” 

“Y-yes, because of what happened at the party. He developed feelings for me.” I tried explaining. I hated talking about that party but I think I hate this conversation even more.

“That day was really traumatic to him, you’re saying he became attracted to you because of how you helped that one boy?”

“Exactly!” I was praying I was making a breakthrough in explaining.

“That doesn’t explain how the sex started happening. I can believe that he had a crush, like most kids have had, but now it’s gone beyond that. I don’t care if he’s gay but how do you know he is? He could’ve just had a high appreciation for you.”

“Because he was very touchy with me, the first day I came over he wanted to sit on my lap. I told him no, but he still kept trying to get close to me.”

“But that somehow turned into sex?”

“Y-yes… he kissed me first.” I blushed bright red, it was embarrassing telling these things to an adult. Setsuka was shocked, she didn’t expect to hear what I was saying.

“E-even if I choose to believe this, you still escalated it further. What else happened that led to sex?” She was really trying to dig information out of me.

“Do I… have to? It’s really humiliating you tell you,” I tried to reason.

“If you want to ever step foot in this house again, you will have to convince me that this isn’t a sinister relationship.” She was really making me spill the details. But her response was actually great, it meant she was considering letting us be together, despite how taboo it was. “All I want for Jamie is to have a happy life, so I’m not sorry for asking you embarrassing questions.”

“Okay…” I got this far, there’s no harm in having the courage to explain this. “I was helping him exercise one day and he asked me for a massage, this was after we had first kissed. When I did he got an…” I didn’t want to say this to her but I had to, for Jamie, “an erection. He said he had gotten them before when thinking about me and asked what it was so I taught him and it just went on from there.” I winced.

“And he let you touch him there and asked if you would continue touching him after that?”

“Yes, that’s roughly it.”

“So you’re attracted to him back?”

“... yes ma’am.” I hung my head in shame. She let out a long drawn out sigh before speaking again.

“Okay, go up-stairs and tell Jamie I want to talk to him alone next.” 

“Do you believe me?” I pleaded.

“I haven’t even talked to my son yet, David. Please wait up-stairs.” I nodded silently and made my way to Jamie’s room. I didn’t know if God was real but I was praying he would let me succeed. As I opened the door Jamie was lying in bed, once he saw me he immediately got up and gave me a hug.

“Please tell me everything's okay, Davie!” He cried into my stomach.

“I don’t know… your Mom wants to talk to you first.” I crouched down face to face with him. “Listen, don’t tell a single lie. Tell the full truth, okay Jamie?” He wiped his tears and nodded. “I love you.” I leaned forward and planted a long kiss on his lips, he happily accepted it.

“I love you too,” He smiled and ran down to his mother. All I could do was sit and wait, so I took a seat at the edge of his bed. The bedsheets were a nice shade of red, it went well with the rest of his dark colored room. I remember being surprised that his room didn’t match his personality, I was going to miss this room so much if I weren’t allowed back. Maybe I could come up with sneaky ways to meet Jamie in secret. No matter the result of this ordeal, I was determined to keep myself in Jamie’s life. Maybe it wasn’t just for his sake, I think I needed him just as much.

Twenty minutes passed, I know because I stared at a digital clock the entire time, just lost in thought. The door opened slowly, it was Setsuka.

“Come downstairs, David.” She said. I had a bad feeling, why did she come up to get me and not Jamie? Did she decide we couldn’t see each other anymore? If so would there be no goodbye between us? I shouldn’t overthink it but I can’t help it. I followed her to the living room where Jamie sat on the couch, he wasn’t smiling but wasn’t frowning either. Setsuka stopped and pointed at the couch. “Take a seat.” I did as I was told, I gave myself some space between me and Jamie. It was hard to breathe, I was too nervous. Too scared. All I was hoping was that everything was going to be okay.

“David,” She stood in front of both of us. “The story you told me was true. After talking to Jamie and hearing his side, I’ve decided you are allowed back.”

“YES!” Both Jamie and I stood up and shouted, all the dreadful suspense had escaped the room, I would still be in his life and he would still be in mine.

“Boys, I’m not done. Sit back down.” We both quietly seated ourselves again giving apologetic faces.

“I hate having to make this decision, and I hate how you two have had a sexual relationship,” she announced. I blushed in shame. “If things were to go my way, I wouldn’t have ever let this happen until Jamie was older… but-” she took a deep breath, “there’s nothing I can do about it now. What’s done is done. It would be far more damaging to Jamie to split you two apart. Oh, and David,” I looked her in the eyes as she said my name. “David, you helped him become a much happier boy, and I love seeing the improvements in his behavior.”

“T-thank you, ma’am.” I smiled and nodded.

“If you think this is embarrassing for you two, imagine being a mother and seeing your son do those things.” She sighed. “I don’t want to hear about it anymore, never mention it to me, never do anything while I’m home, and NEVER do anything out in public either. Understand?”

“Understood, ma’am!” I said.

“Thanks Mom!” Jamie exclaimed.

“Alright you two can go back up now.” Setsuka sighed and walked into the kitchen. Both Jamie and I ran upstairs back to his room. We looked at each other before he pounced me like a cat, and started plating kisses all over my face. I carried him over to bed and laid him down.

“I’m so happy,” Jamie said as he started crying for the twentieth time today.

“Me too, Jamie” We kissed and cuddled for the rest of the day.


	20. Master. (Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after having just avoiding disaster, the boys get some alone time. They decided to try something new. No lessons to be learned here, just pure fun.

I was searching through my closet to find the right outfit to wear. I found a pair of shorts from my old uniform, they only covered half my thighs and black except for two red stripes on each side of the hips. I held it up to David, who was on his knees next to me. “Would this work?” I asked him with my eyes hanging over the top of the shorts.

“Yeah, that’s perfect!” David took them from my hand, folded them, and placed them on my desk chair. We’ve had a whole straight week to talk about what sex stuff we wanted to try when we got the chance. I think my Mom had been deliberately staying home and forcing us to go to stores with her, because she doesn’t want us doing anything naughty, but she can’t keep an eye on us forever. So she was gone today and this was our opportunity to try something new. 

“Just gotta find something else fancy…” I spoke softly and dug my hands through my closet trying to find the appropriate article of clothing. David still wouldn’t have anal sex yet, but I discussed with him that I really liked when he took charge and made me service him. So we decided we could roleplay! He said it was exactly like playing pretend, and I would be roleplaying as his “little cute butler,” were his exact words. 

I found an old white collared shirt, I picked it up and pondered for a moment. I could’ve sworn this goes with something else… “OH!” I said out loud and remembered when I’ve worn this before. I opened some drawers under my tv and pulled an all black velvet vest. “Look, this’ll work!” I jumped in excitement.

“Yeah definitely, why do you have something like that though?” David asked.

“My mom bought me it for a funeral, there might be a coat that goes with it but we don’t need that.” I had assembled my roleplay outfit, a vest over a white cotton shirt, a cute pair of shorts that would show off my legs really well, black socks long enough to cover my shins, and a pair of dress shoes. There was one last piece that I wasn’t sure why David wanted me to wear, but it’s a pair white bunny ears that was a part of a halloween costume when I was younger. I showed him it when we were in the basement playing around a few days ago. He said I should also wear it with the rest of the outfit because it would look “cute.” Well, I was trying to be sexy, not cute but maybe those are related somehow. I asked him if I had to act like a bunny as well and he said no. If it pleases him then I don’t have a problem wearing them.

“Alright I’m going to wait in the living room, you can change here once I leave.” David stood up and stretched.

“You don’t want to watch me change?” I frowned. I was really hoping to do some sexy dance while changing.

“Part of the fun is waiting to see what you look like while wearing it.” He ruffled my hair. Great, now I needed to make it neat again to go with the fancy look. “See you in a sec, my little servant,” David said before shutting the door. I sighed and started stripping, though it wasn’t the same as stripping in front of my boyfriend it was still kind of exciting to do this. I didn’t even know the rules to this roleplay thing, he never told me. The only thing I can think of is to not break character. I really wondered what things he’d make me do, it all had to be sex stuff right? He wouldn’t make me do chores, I hope.

All the clothes fit me rather well, despite me not wearing these things for a long while. I told David how I wished I would just grow and get bigger already but he told me that “You will someday” or “You’re fine the way you are,” which were nice words of encouragement but still. I looked into my body sized mirror and checked myself out. I think I understood that cute and sexy can be synonymous with each other. My shorts hugged my crotch and ass but loosened around my thighs, allowing anyone to take a peek to see my private areas. It kept that innocent little boy look with a dash of sexy in it. I thought for a moment how I could use that to my advantage, and I decided going without any underwear would be for the best. I could flash part of my naked privates if he were to look up my pant leg.

I fixed my hair, put my bunny ears on, which I still didn’t get, and opened the door and made my way to the living room. I was still kind of nervous, if he didn’t like it then we would have to come up with another idea. He was lying on the couch waiting for me. I cleared my throat and stood in front of him with my hands behind my back, looking a bit sheepish.

“Damn,” David whistled. I figured that meant he liked what he was looking at, so I smiled. Did the game start yet? I couldn’t tell. He wasn’t touching me or anything. “Okay, from now you will not call me David, only master.” He grinned.

“M-master?” Those words escaped my young lips and gave me a funny feeling.

“Yeah, that’s part of the roleplay. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah!” I started getting excited. If I had a tail, I’d be wagging it.

“Yeah…” He motioned to me as if he wanted me to add something to my reply.

“O-oh… Yes, master!” I beamed brightly.

“Good… now make me a sandwich.” The moment he said that my smile immediately disappeared.

“Really?” I said in a monotone voice. Here I was thinking of all the naughty things he’d make me do, and he asked me to make him a sandwich.

“Yes really, now get to it,” David smiled. I had half a mind to say no, but maybe he had some master plan, I sighed.

“Of course, master.” Calling him master definitely made me feel all fuzzy. It was like the idea of him being my master, standing tall above me in both body and status was stimulating. I already knew what kind of sandwich David wanted, turkey with lettuce and mayo. I was pretty sloppy while making it, I’m not used to making my own but at least I knew how. I cut the bread diagonally and placed it down on the coffee table in front of him. “Please enjoy, master.” I couldn’t get over that fuzzy feeling, and his eyes hinted that he was lustful, but was holding it back.

I stood there in front of him with my hands folded and watched him take a bite. He slowly chewed and swallowed and put it back down. “I-is something wrong with it, master?” I asked.

“Stand in front of me and face it,” master commanded. I did just that. “Bend down and sniff it, does it smell funny to you?” I wasn’t quite sure what he meant but I had to do everything he told me. I bent down in front of him and sniffed, there was nothing unusual.

“I don’t…” I stopped when I felt my master’s hands feel my bare thighs. Then I understood what was happening, my butt was facing directly towards him. “M-master…” I moaned as my knees quacked. His fingers spidered their way up my thighs to my ass.

“Why aren’t you wearing any undies?” He asked.

“I’m not wearing any to please my master.” Before I knew it my dick was as stiff as a rock, previously it had only twitched at pretending he was my master. 

“Wow, such a naughty little servant,” master said softly. He brushed his palm against my stiffy, only thin fabric separating the two. “Stand up,” my master requested. As I did he unbuttoned the slit in my shorts and my penis jutted.

“Ah~” I moaned while he fingered my dick. He fondled my foreskin like it was his plaything, but I loved it because I WANTED to be his plaything. I hadn’t been this aroused in so long I wanted to tackle him and make him play with me, but I had to keep up my roleplay.

“Scrub the floor,” master says as he gives me a swift slap on my ass. It always made me blush when he did that. I went to grab a towel and a spray bottle, I didn’t actually know how to scrub a floor but I don’t think he would complain if I used water. Of course I was still hard the entire time with my exposed penis in front of me. 

“Where should I scrub, master?” I asked him while eyeing his tented up sweatpants.

“Over here looks pretty good,” he pointed at the wooden floor near the front door. I scurried over to it, I felt like if I brushed my dick up against something I’d instantly cum. I got onto my knees and sprayed water on the ground before wiping it down. I didn’t look but I sensed my master move behind me, surely to check out my penis below my ass.

“Spread your legs more,” he commanded. I didn’t hesitate to break my knees apart more. I was suddenly glad I couldn’t produce sperm like master, I could cum just be him watching me like this and if I did it would be all over the living room floor. He put one hand on my ass and the other on my cock, and nestled it between his fingers.

“Wait n-no!” I didn’t even have enough time to tell him, I instantly came not five seconds after he touched me. The room suddenly felt like it was on fire, my orgasm was much more intense and I didn’t know why, was it because I was roleplaying as his subservient young butler?

“Jesus…” My master commented. He squeezed my dick tight and spanked me. “Did I say you could cum yet?”

“N-no… sorry, master.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re done yet. From now on you will tell me when you’re going to cum,” He demanded.

“Yes master.”

“Good boy,” he knelt down and took my penis into his mouth. It was already so sensitive from my orgasm but he kept bathing my tip with his tongue as he gently sucked. I couldn’t focus, but I wasn’t losing my erection, which I feel was the point. “Why aren’t you still cleaning?” He released my dick and asked.

“Sorry!” I immediately remembered to scrub the floor in front of me, but I couldn’t ignore what he was doing to me. I felt so vulnerable and taken advantage of… and it was a euphoric feeling. Every second felt good, then he took his mouth away as I heard the sound of shuffling behind me. I didn’t dare look back. He moved in front of me, I could see his naked feet and when I looked up his sweatpants were around his knees and he had his dick out. I drooled, I need his dick so badly. I leapt up on my knees and suck out my tongue to it, lunging myself to lick his pink head.

“Nuh-uh,” my master pushed my head down, “I didn’t say you could do that, you need to ask for permission first.”

I stared at him with pleading eyes and stuttered, “c-can I pl-please suck y-you?” I mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

I took a deep breath, “may I please suck your dick, master?” I begged. I already understood what I was saying was much too dirty for a boy my age and yes it was a bit shameful I was being so desperate, but it felt so good that I didn’t care.

I extended myself back up and immediately took the head of his cock in my mouth, lathering it with my tongue and saliva. I started thinking of all the events that brought me to this moment, where I’m in my living room on my knees having my mouth wrapped around an almost teenager’s penis. Why did this feel so great? I don’t know. It just felt so right, like the entire meaning of my life is to please him.

He had taught me so much and was already helping me learn how to make friends at school when I go back. I remember when I used the word “pee-pee” now I used all the big boy words instead. I never understood the idea that he “corrupted my innocence,” because I didn’t see it that way. I loved this and I’m glad he taught me how to do naughty things. I took his cock deeper in my mouth, keeping two fingers around the base of it as I attempted to take the whole thing, I was getting better at this.

“Oh yeah, that’s a good boy. You’re really cute when you suck like that,” he said. I shuddered when he called me cute, I looked up with big eyes. I slid his dick out of my mouth, it made a popping sound as it escaped my lips.

“I’m glad you’re pleased, master.” I was so close to breaking character and asking him to praise me more. I felt like my penis was about to burst any second again, and it was only hitting open air. I went down to his balls as his dick rested across the bridge of my nose. I could feel a drop or two of pre-cum drip onto my cheek. I can see him glare down lustfully with his hand holding my head. He moved his head to the side, I can tell he saw my painfully hard member.

“It looks like my adorable little servant really likes sucking my dick,” I suddenly felt his bare foot press against my stiffy that peeked through the front of my shorts. I jerked in pleasure for a moment as his toes held onto the shaft of my dick.

“Oh~” I moaned and hugged my master’s legs as I had my second orgasm. I was on edge the entire time since I’ve been on my knees so it wasn’t any surprise what I was on a very short fuse. I panted and did my best to keep licking his balls but I was winded. I never had two orgasms back to back like that, I didn’t even know I was capable of it.

“Damn, you’re really horny, but I told you to warn me if you were about to cum.” He broke character for a moment. “I’m still not done yet, I still need to finish on my favorite little servant.”

He called me his favorite, but he wasn’t doing this to anyone else. It was probably a part of the roleplay. After I caught my breath I took his cock back into my mouth and began slurping. I felt dizzy but it was my duty to give him pleasure. I took the whole thing into my mouth and suckled.

“H-hold on,” He pushed me off. “I want it on your adorable face.” I jacked him off with my hand and pointed it at my lips. I would very much rather eat it straight from the source, but I can live with scooping it up and eating it after. Besides, we’re still in roleplay mode and I have to do what he says.

I waited in anticipation, I decided I would cheat and open my mouth for the last second. I know it wasn’t what he told me to do but I couldn’t help it. As he had told me before, I am spoiled.

“Jamie…” he moaned and I knew that was my signal. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. He squirted streams of cum onto me, he shot so far that a lot of it went past my mouth and landed on my eyebrows, or my nose. But I did manage to get a good amount into my mouth and across my tongue. I milked his dick for all it’s worth, stroking it until it didn't have a single drop to give. I immediately began scooping sperm off of me and licking it up from my hand. I used my free hand to masturbate at the same time, I still didn’t go soft even after cumming twice already.

Master breathed a sigh of relief, petting my hair. “I didn’t say to open your mouth… you really like the taste of that, don’t you?” He smiled as I sucked his cum from a finger.

“I love it,” I giggled at him, “master…”

He saw me jerking myself off. “You’re still hard?!” He seemed surprised as well. I nodded shyly to him getting the last bit of his juice off of my face. “Alright… lay back on the couch.” He didn’t really seem like he was still roleplaying anymore, but I did as he commanded anyway because I trusted him. He sucked me back until I had my third orgasm of the day, and we cleaned up our mess before my Mom came home.


	21. Gold and Silver. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later, it was Jamie's last day before going back to school. David receives a surprise.

It wasn’t even noon and I was walking my way to Jamie’s house silently. Usually Jamie is a pretty heavy sleeper, so he might not even be awake at this time. If he wasn’t then I would probably just lay down with him, he looked like an angel when he slept. I felt like today just wasn’t going to be a good day, tomorrow Jamie goes back to school. At least I’d be sleeping over tonight. Yesterday we went out with his Mom to get last minute supplies and such, and that’s when it hit me that summer was practically over. I was satisfied that I had gotten to spend so much time with him but that would be over starting tomorrow. We won’t have nearly as much time as we used to but I’m sure he’ll be happy if he can make new friends like I advised him. It was a bittersweet feeling, though it much more leaned towards the bitter side, for me at least.

Another reason was because today was my birthday. I’ve always hated my birthday, so I didn’t tell Jamie about it. Every birthday I’ve had has been either a bore or unpleasant in general so I didn’t really think it was anything special. Before I left my Mom actually remembered to wish me a happy birthday, but didn’t have any presents, and my brother rough housed me for a little before I became annoyed and pushed him off. Again, I never thought it was anything special.

I went up to the front door and yawned, I was still kinda tired myself. I rang the doorbell, of course I knew how to get in through a door they usually keep unlocked, but that would be incredibly rude so I always knocked and asked for permission.

“Hold on just a minute!” I heard a voice through the door, I’m pretty sure it was Setsuka. There was a lot of shuffling and the stomping of feet, I pressed my ear to the door and only heard mumbles. It sounded like Jamie might be awake after all, because I heard two different voices. I heard the rattling of the door locks, “Come in!” sounded like Setsuka again. I twisted the door knob and opened it slowly.

“SURPRISE!!!” I almost jumped as both Setsuka and Jamie stood in front of me. Behind them was a banner saying “Happy Birthday” that hung over the kitchen.

“Wh- huh?” I stood there shocked and confused. Jamie came up to me and gave me a big hug around my waist.

“Happy Birthday, Davie!” He rubbed his head on my stomach like a cat.

“You look like a deer in headlights,” Setsuka commented.

“Oh w-well… how did you know it was my birthday?”

“You silly, I already knew your name and age before we properly met. You think I didn’t know when your birthday was?” Jamie said before squeezing me even harder. Suddenly I heard a camera snap, Setsuka had taken a photo of me and Jamie. I wasn’t even aware she had a camera, I can imagine how I looked in the picture.

“Did your family wish you a happy birthday?” Setsuka asked.

“Uhm... kinda,” I was embarrassed to say they didn’t really care, but it wasn’t untrue that my Mom did.

“Well come into the kitchen,” she said. Jamie let go of me and ran to the entryway.

“Yeah, check it out!” Jamie beckoned me. I walked over and peeked inside, there was cake and even presents! I honestly couldn’t believe it, I’ve never had a birthday like this before.

“Alright sit down at the end,” Setsuka pointed. I sat down and faced my birthday cake, it was vanilla with strawberries around the edges and thirteen candles circling the center. It was much too big for three people to all eat in one sitting. I heard both Jamie and Setsuka take a deep breath and start singing Happy Birthday. I didn’t know how to react to this, I almost felt like running out of the room right then to compose myself.

“I don’t fucking get it,” I thought to myself. I didn’t understand any of this. I never had a birthday where I actually felt truly cared for, they weren’t even my family but they still treated me like a part of it. Hell, I could’ve sworn Setsuka hated me ever since she found out what me and Jamie were doing. It’s too overwhelming, I started to cry. “No I can’t cry,” I told myself. But it was for naught, I couldn’t hold back the tears. Once they were done singing Jamie took a chair and scooted next to me.

“Are you sad?” He asked. I held my forearm to my eyes trying to calm myself down.

“No Jamie, I’m not sad… I’m really happy.”

“Then stop being stupid and blow out your candles,” Jamie laughed. I couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Jamie that’s not nice,” Setsuka scolded.

“No it’s okay, he’s right. I am being stupid.” I smiled and made sure I had wiped my tears before blowing out my candles all in a row. I’ve been to other kid’s birthday parties but this was the first time I ever got to blow them out myself. I know to others it would seem really lame and boring, but I got a thrill out of it.

“Alright get in frame and say cheese you two!” Setsuka said. Jamie got even closer and hugged me from the side, I put an arm around his shoulder and smiled at the camera. “Okay, one… two…” at the last second Jamie reached up and kissed my cheek. The camera snapped. “Jamie!” Setsuka complained. All the while Jamie and I were laughing our ass off at his sneaky kiss. 

We spent an hour around the dining table eating cake and chatting. Jamie was much closer to me than usual, when we’d all eat dinner together we’d try to keep some distance but today he was glued to my hip. You could tell it made Setsuka a bit uncomfortable how cuddly we were being but she ignored it. Occasionally Jamie would stroke my thigh, or grab my hand from under the table, I had to keep him from getting too touchy in front of his Mom. 

“I’ve bet you’ve been looking over to these every now and then,” Setsuka said while pointing over to a few presents. “Why don’t you open them?”

“Oh oooooooo!” Jamie gets up from his chair and grabs one of the presents. “This one is from me!” He beamed in absolute delight.

“Umm… I don’t know. I don’t think I can accept presents in good conscience,” I argued. Then I felt Setsuka pinch my ear real hard. “Ow!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re taking them.” She said.

“Yes Ma’am,” I rubbed my ear as she handed me her gift.

“Open mine first!” Jamie begged me.

“Now why wouldn’t I save the best for last,” I patted his head and opened up Setsuka’s gift. It was a box, inside the box was a red hoodie with black, minimalist cat head printed on the front. “Wait, when exactly did you get these?” I didn’t see this hoodie until yesterday when we went out shopping.

Yesterday Setsuka forced us to come downtown with her, and for some reason Jamie didn’t seem to mind even though I know he’d rather stay home with me. Most of the time we were stuck to each other and while we were alone in a clothing store I saw this hoodie and told Jamie I thought it looked cool.

“Yesterday,” Setsuka smiled.

“While we were out?” Now that I think about it, they did leave me by myself a few times and were acting a bit out of character. She nodded. I checked the tag in the back, it would fit perfectly. “How did you know my size?” She pointed over to Jamie who leaned with his hands behind his head, giving a huge grin.

“Well, thank you. This is really nice… I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to say…”

“It’s alright, I can tell you’re happy,” she massaged my back before giving me a brief hug.

“Alright enough, now mine!” Jamie shouted. His Mom told him not to be so hasty, but I was excited to see what it was as well. I opened up his package, unlike Setsuka’s it couldn’t have been clothes, it was too small. It was a box, a jewelry box? I opened undid the clasps and there were two pieces inside. It was a heart necklace, but it could be split apart in half, one half silver and the other half gold. I looked towards Jamie. He just smiled and nodded at me. I held onto the necklace and split it apart. I looked at Setsuka, who was averting her eyes and seemed embarrassed. That’s when I could tell what to do. I handed the other half to Jamie. He accepted it then hugged me harder than I’ve ever felt.

“Promise me you’ll always wear it,” Jamie whispered in my ear. I couldn’t turn back now, even if I had to wear it when I went back to school. It would be something that people asked me about if they saw it, and I wouldn’t have a good excuse. But at the time this was more important than just dealing with people’s judgements and assumptions.

“I promise,” I whispered back to him. I’d do my best to keep this promise no matter what people said to me, the necklace wasn’t exactly inconspicuous to what it meant. He released me and gave me a long, loving kiss on the lips. I switched my eyes over to his Mom who had been watching us from the corner of her eyes, she stared off into the distance as soon as I spotted her. Jamie broke the kiss.

“I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too, Jamie.” I didn’t even think when saying it, I really did love him. All thoughts of how our relationship might be inappropriate went out the window. The fact is, I felt love when I was with him. To think I once dreaded coming here, how tutoring him once felt like a pain and just a chore I was forced to do. I don’t know exactly what it was to make me change my mind so dramastically but did it really matter?

Jamie, Setsuka and I spent most of the day just spending time together. Like we were all a part of the same family, even if I wasn’t actually. I would take this over my dozen fake friends any day, this was the only place I felt truly happy in a long time. While we were watching a movie Jamie and I tried our best to cuddle without making his Mom uncomfortable.

Jamie then leaned to my ear and whispered “By the way, I have one more gift to give you.” I had no idea what it was and why he kept it so secret.


	22. Porn Had Made It Look More Flashy. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets his secret present.

As I was in the shower, I wondered how fun it would’ve been to have Jamie in here with me. Not really that we’d do sexual stuff, but that it would just be fun. Like how I used to shower with my brother when we were both little. Actually, nevermind… my brother was such a dick no matter what environment we were in, and not the good kind of dick either. Anyway, the point was that I didn’t want to ruin Setsuka’s hospitality by pushing myself with Jamie when she was aware of what’s going on between me and her son.

Once I cleaned up and dried myself I went back to change into my sleeping clothes, as I would be sleeping over. I stepped in and Jamie was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed watching tv.

“Woo-hoo,” he didn’t really know how to whistle well so he tried his best to compliment me on my damp body.

“Haha, very cute” I teased as I dropped my towel and started dressing. Jamie had already taken his shower and dressed in basketball shorts with a white tank top. I decided to stay shirtless and put on loose pajamas pants. I saw the necklace he gave me earlier I had placed on his drawer, of course he expected me to wear it. I never wore much jewelry before so I wasn’t yet used to it. I noticed that there was no extra blanket or pillows for me, Setsuka must’ve just accepted that Jamie and I would just sleep in the same bed anyway.

I dropped my ass on the floor next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, we shouldn’t have a problem cuddling since his Mom most likely wouldn’t bother us this late. He sighed happily and leaned against me, stroking my bare chest.

“Have a good birthday?” He asked.

“Are you kidding, it was the best… thank you so much”

“No need to thank me, I couldn’t have possibly done all that without my Mom… Besides, it was a real big pleasure to me too.”

“How so?” I asked as I sniffed his messy mop head.

“Cus I got to see you happy of course,” he chuckled. “I’m really glad that this was our last full day together for a while.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. We still got weekends and school breaks.”

“Oh yeah weekends I completely forgot about those!” We both laugh, it was a pretty silly thing to forget. “Still though… not being able to see you as much kinda scares me.”

“You’ll be alright,” I moved his bangs and kissed his forehead. “You’ll get to make some friends and you need me as much.”

“Don’t say that!” He jumped onto my lap facing me and wrapped his arms around my neck. “I’ll always need you, no one can ever replace someone as cool as you, Davie.” Jamie certainly was adamant in assuring me that he’d choose me over any friend. “Besides, why would anybody want to be friends with me,” we both frowned.

“Jamie, people would be lucky as hell if they became friends with you. You’re kind, energetic, caring, not to mention cute as hell.” I kissed his cheek.

“But I’m still scared that it’s too late.”

“Don’t worry about that, you’ve matured so much this summer you’re going to go back to school and have a new class with mostly new people. Just act how I taught you, stay calm, crack jokes and don’t be shy. People will see how mature you act compared to them and will be clamoring to become your friend.” Jamie smiled, I think I may have inspired confidence into him.

“Thanks Davie, I trust you. Spending my time with you has been the best moments of my life.” He rested his head on my chest as we embraced each other.

“I agree, you are the greatest.” 

“No you’re the greatest!” He said back.

“No you!”

“No you!” We went back and forth like that for a minute or two, laughing and giggling.

“Hey Davie, would you call this day… special?” He looked up to me and asked.

“Uhm… yeah, I guess you could say it is special.” Once I answered I could see a maniacal grin form on his face. He got up from my lap without saying a word and shuffled through his closet. I don’t know what his plan was but he looked like a supervillain on the verge of winning. He pulled out a bag and handed it to me.

“This is the secret present I told you about earlier,” he tried to stifle his giggles. I completely forgot he had mentioned that to me, but what could’ve he gotten me that it had to be secret. I opened and pulled out a plastic bottle, it was a bottle of lubricant.

“The hell?” I said softly. Where did a nine year-old get a bottle of lube? His Mom sure didn’t buy it. “How did you get this?”

Jamie put his finger on his lips, “well, I couldn’t buy it so I kinda just… shoved it in my pocket.”

“That was really reckless, what if you got caught?” I know he was really excited to show me but he needed to learn that it was dangerous to do that.

“But we stole the book a while ago… and that’s where I learned that we might need lube,” He said meekly.

I sighed, “don’t do that again without telling me, okay?” He quietly nodded, looking ashamed. I checked out the bottle, it didn’t say it was specifically for sexual use but it was all implied. “So… you want to have sex?”

“Yes! Will you?” He smiled.

“What about you Mom?”

“She’s probably already asleep, we’ll just be really quiet. Please Davie, today is special. You said that yourself.” 

I suppose he was right, I did say today was special. I’ve wanted to have sex like this with him for a while now, but didn’t feel like we were ready. I guess now would be the right time, it did feel like there was a romantic energy in the air. “Alright,” I agreed. Jamie quietly jumped around in excitement, he knew if he made noise now then it would all be over. “Are you sure you’re ready for this though?”

“Yes, I’ve been ready. I decided a while ago I want my first time to be with you.”

I took a deep breath, now I was a bit nervous. I stood up and undid the straps on my pants, Jamie stripped his clothes until we both stood naked. His little dick was already half hard, seeing it made mine grow too. “Lay down on the bed,” I pulled back the cover and Jamie lied on the bed. I got on my knees by his feet and we both just sat there awkwardly for what felt like several minutes, but it was more like 20 seconds.

“Uhm, lift your legs,” I broke the silence.

“Oh!... sorry,” He said as he spreads his legs apart and lifts them, giving me good access to his hole. My heart was beating fast, which it hadn’t done before since we started experimenting with each other. I dabbed some lube onto a finger and inserted it, it slipped in a lot easier than expected. Was it the lube?

“It’s already pretty loose,” I commented.

“That’s probably because I practice everyday in the shower, even earlier today.” 

“Oh…” That was a real turn on, imagining him alone in the shower fingering himself thinking about me fucking him. It gave me some motivation. Jamie started playing with his cock while I widening his hole. My dick was at least worth three fingers so I inserted another one, this time I was met with resistance and Jamie grimaced.

“Davie, move over to me a little,” I heard his high pitched voice say. I scooted over while keeping my fingers inside. 

He grabbed onto my cock and pulled me forward by it, “Ow, not so hard let me move forward myself,” I cried. I aimed my dick at his lips, the position was quite awkward and uncomfortable but it would have to do.

“Sorry… but doing this will help me take your fingers easier,” he said before he started nursing on the head of my cock. Every time he sucks me off I remember how good at it he is, or maybe he’s not as good as I think and I just enjoy it because well… it’s Jamie. I took my second finger deeper so that it was lined up with the first, I could sense some discomfort coming from Jamie but he was doing a good job of ignoring it. Then I got stuck on what to do, I knew I had to loosen up his butt more by how did I know when enough was enough?

Sucking and jerking were easy, you just do ‘em. But fucking needed preperation and figuring stuff out. I regretted not preparing more for this moment, maybe we weren’t all that ready as we thought. We were already being sort of awkward and making mistakes, I wasn’t confident at this moment. Which was strange because we always got eagerly naughty without hesitation or doubt. Just not with this, it really felt like we were taking our relationship one step further.

Jamie took my dick out of his mouth and stroked slowly, “Is it ready?”

“I don’t know…” He certainly was getting looser but how loose should it be, I wondered.

“J-just try, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable anymore and I’m tired of holding up my legs,” He said. I got up and knelt behind him. While stroking my cock a little I doused it with lube, probably more than I should’ve, it dripped onto the bed sheets. I needed to be safe though, I didn’t want to hurt him. I held his right leg with one hand and guided my dick with the other. I hesitated a little while Jamie watched eagerly.

“Are you sure?” I asked. I’m really just worried and was trying to delay the inevitable. It was uncharacteristic of me to be so afraid.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Okay…” I pressed my cockhead against his butthole and tried getting it in, it slipped and traveled up to his balls. “Shit,” I tried again. I got most of the head in and my stomach was full of butterflies, I was really going to lose my virginity to this kid. I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous, and I didn’t understand why. We had already shared so much together. I gritted my teeth and pushed in further, the whole head was in now. It felt so warm and tight it was like his insides were strangling my dick, it was a strange feeling. 

I tried entering more, “Wait wait wait wait wait,” Jamie stopped me, his face was beginning to turn red and he gripped the sheets.

“Are you alright?” I didn’t know whether to take my dick out or not.

“Y-yeah… just give me a moment to adjust,” He panted. I helped him by grabbing onto his legs and holding them so he didn’t have to. I started feeling bad, did I just hurt him? No it’s fine, I gotta stop being such a pussy, I wasn’t like this when we did other sex stuff for the first time so this will be fine. “Alright, go ahead…. Slowly though.” 

I nodded and pushed deeper. Jamie ended up moving his legs and hooking them around my waist, his heels dug into my ass. It felt weirder and weirder as time went on. The lube made it very slimy, while the walls of his ass made it warm. About half way through I stopped, I hadn’t heard anything from Jamie. “Are you alright?” I asked him.

“Mhmm…” He nodded softly. He seemed quiet and reserved, which I thought was strange. But looking down at his dick, it was still stiff as twig.

“How does it feel?”

“It’s really weird, I don’t know,” he shrugged. I couldn’t tell if he was actually enjoying it or not, but this was a lot slower than I imagine in my head. The more my cock disappeared inside him the better it felt, it was so tight that I started to understand the appeal of it. 

Inch by inch, slight push by push I slowly buried my whole dick inside him. He had to tell me to stop a few times on the way. Those butterflies never escaped my stomach, I was nervous but excited to actually start moving. Jamie eventually took the whole thing, like a champ too. I looked at his face, it was calm for the most part and his hands were folded on his chest. I leaned over and kissed his lips.

“I’m gonna start moving, alright?” I said. Jamie nodded then I pulled my pelvis back slowly letting a few inches of my cock escape before thrusting back inside. I did this a few times but I didn’t know if I should move faster or not. He was so tight it was hard to tell if I was going to be hurting him if I sped up.

“You can go faster if you want,” Jamie said. It’s like he read my mind. I immediately humped faster as my hands gripped the sheets on Jamie’s sides. That’s when I felt it, that kind of feeling I get from receiving a blowjob hit me, except it was more intense. I moaned softly, I just had the instinct to go even faster but I needed some restraint. I could feel my ass muscles flex everytime I thrusted inside my small boyfriend. I stared at him, he was looking across his body, watching me fuck him. He had a hand clasped over his mouth. I couldn’t tell if he was making any noises but his expression changed. 

I pulled back until half of my cock was exposed then thrusted it all the way in. “Oh~!” Jamie moaned into his hand. Now I could tell he was enjoying it so I moved even faster. Jamie’s face turned red and he started sweating. I couldn’t help but softly moan every time I pushed in. I found it hard to have the self control not to just hump like a horny dog, I was going at a decent speed already but I wanted more. I didn’t notice at first but the bed was creaking while I rocked back and forth as well.

I couldn’t believe it, I didn’t think I would have sex until I was much older. But here I was doing it with another boy no less. It gave me some thoughts that I didn’t have time to think through right now. Though, I was surprised by how ordinary this felt. I’ve seen porn before, and it gave me the idea that this would be a lot flashier. But no, this wasn’t flashy. This just felt like love making, like Jamie and I were performing in a sacred ritual.

“Davie, I’m close,” Jamie had to stifle his moans every time I plunged my cock deep inside him. I sped up ever so slightly, I was still afraid of hurting him even though I can tell he was feeling pure pleasure. Watching this young boy so willingly enjoy himself as he was being fucked sending me over the edge as well. I leaned my head towards his and we started kissing, with our tongues jutting out to dance with each other. I didn’t notice at first but my hips made slapping sounds as it made contact with his butt cheeks. Those were the sounds that were loudest, the bed creaking and our sweaty skin slapping together. I should go softer so we could be more quiet, but I was thinking with my dick, which was buried inside my tiny boyfriend. And my dick was telling me to fuck him to my heart’s content.

“Mmsh, oh go-” Jamie tried talking but our kissing prevented him from doing so. I suddenly felt his ass squeeze my cock hard. I realized he was cumming and I had to take my chance. I took advantage of his orgasm and fucked him as hard as I could, it was the best thing I’ve ever felt. His tight ass was practically milking me.

“Fuck…” I moaned and arched my back while I had the most powerful orgasm I’ve ever felt. I thought of cumming outside of him but as soon as I realized how good this felt, I didn’t care. I felt my cock pulsed as much as it could while Jamie’s insides kept it steady. I could feel my cum line his walls. My arms began shaking and I almost collapsed on top of him. I managed to hold myself up though and I grabbed the base of my dick to slide it out. I let out one last lustful sigh as I did.

“Are you alright?” I asked Jamie. He didn’t say anything he stared off blankly at the ceiling. I got worried, did I break him or something? Or was he still recovering? I checked his asshole, other than being stretched open and red as I expected it to be, nothing seemed wrong.

“Yeah, I think so.” Jamie said with labored breathing. I suddenly felt like I was hit by a truck. I must’ve came so hard that it knocked all the energy out of me, so I dropped onto the pillow next to Jamie. He started digging his fingers around in his butt, “should we clean this out?” He asked.

“Umm… probably… wouldn’t want it leaking out all night.” Jamie stood up fast, still holding his fingers in his ass.

“Well, help me do it,” he asked. I didn’t really feel like getting up but he asked me to so I did. We didn’t bother getting dressed so we checked the dark hallway. Nothing, we had gotten away with our late night love making. Jamie stepped into the bathroom tub and I grabbed the showerhead. “Will that work?” He asked.

“I don’t know, probably.” Jamie placed his hands on the wall and pointed his butt at me. If I hadn’t already drained my balls, I would be turned on again. I ran the water and tried rinsing out the cum.

“Did you like it?” I heard his young voice echo throughout the bathroom. 

“Hm, sex?... yeah it was pretty good,” I chuckled. I was being modest. “What about you?”

“Yeah… I like everything I do with you, but that felt a lot more special.”

“I agree, it was very special.”

“From where I was looking all I could see was your body, and that’s the way I wanted it. You probably didn’t realize but you made a lot of funny faces as we were doing it. Like faces that made you look like you were in pleasure, or a naughty face, and when you looked at my face it turned soft and romantic…” Jaime giggled. I couldn’t help but blush, I never noticed that. I'm pretty sure I could’ve been slapped in the face and I wouldn’t have felt it with the sensations that my crotch was experiencing.

“Hehe, did it bother you?”

“Not at all, Davie. It was fun and cute.”

“Nah, you’re the cute one,” We both giggled and I think I finished flushing him out. He stepped out and hugged me while I toweled off his butt.

“We’ll do it again, right Davie?” He had big pleading eyes as he asked.

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” I answered and Jamie stood up on the tip of his toes and kissed me.

“Don’t be dumb, of course that’s what I want, I love you.”


	23. David and Jamie. (David)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor content warning for the squeamish.

We were all about ready to get into the car. After we dropped Jamie off at school I would have to find something else to do, it was going to be boring without him. He was dressed in his school uniform or at least I think that was the full uniform. He had on the vest from when we roleplayed, which was weird cause I thought that was a part of a different outfit. Setsuka didn’t seem to mind so I ignored it.

“Okay!” Jamie saluted and gave a cute smile to me. 

I patted his back, “looking good, kiddo.”

“Alright, let’s go before he’s late ,” Setsuka said. We all climbed into the car, Jamie insisted that I sit next to him in the back seat. Of course I didn’t mind. “Okay are you boys ready?” We both nodded and Setsuka drove us off. Even though summer wasn’t technically over, it really felt like it was. I couldn’t help but wonder how Jamie was going to do in 4th grade, I was curious about the friends he would make. 

I looked over to him and smiled, that’s when he unbuckled his seat belt and inched over to me. “Jamie, what are you-” I tried to whisper to him but he cupped my crotch and started kissing me. What was wrong with him? His Mom is right there! I tried to push him off but he would hardly budge. 

“Come one, why don’t you fuck me again before I have to get out,” Jamie whispered in my ear as we came to the intersection near his school. What the fuck was he doing? He was acting crazy.

“Jamie, stop!” I accidentally screamed at him, which caught the attention of his Mother.

She turned her head to us and started shouting, “hey, what are you two doing! I told you none of that stuff while I’m around and you have to get to sch-” she was interrupted by a loud bang, and then silence. My eyes were shut and my body ached. I opened them slowly and suddenly I was upside down in the car, or it was more like the car was upside down.

There was broken glass everywhere, I checked my hands but they were undamaged. My seatbelt had torn and was no longer around me. I couldn’t process anything that was happening. Horror took over to me when I looked over to the driver’s seat and saw Setsuka motionless, hanging from her seat. I panicked and looked around, “JAMIE?!” I screamed. Looking outside the broken window there was a figure on the ground looking just like him. I quickly crawled out from the car, shards of glass cut me on the way out but I was too manic to really feel it.

I ran to Jamie, he must’ve been flown out of the car. I tried holding him, his eyes were wide open and he looked pale. He was bleeding out of everywhere, nose, mouth and ears. “Jamie, are you okay!?” I shouted. No answer. Not even a twitch in the eyes. “Jamie!” Still nothing. I tried to feel for a heartbeat but I lost feeling in my hands for some reason, they were shaking violently as well. “Jamie… please… tell me you’re okay,” I begged but there was nothing but silence. “Jamie… Jamie… Jamie… Jamie!” I let my tears flow, what the fuck had just happened? There’s no way he could be...

Someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned, it was a cop. He asked, “Oof, that kid doesn’t look well. We got a report from a witness that you were trying to have sex with this boy in the car. Is that true?”

“Wha…” I was too dizzy and in grief to know what was going on.

“Apparently you distracted his Mother, and she didn’t see an oncoming car. How old are you?”

“I don’t… twe- I mean thirteen.”

“You’re thirteen and you were trying to have sex with this little kid? Something is wrong with you, sonny. You’re going to have to come with me.” The officer suddenly grabbed onto my shirt and tried pulling me away.

“Huh, no! Get the fuck off of me!” I kicked and fought, I wasn’t letting go of Jamie no matter what.

“Hey, stop resisting!”

“GET OFF, SOMEBODY HELP ME!” I screamed but it was futile, the police officer was much stronger than I was and I was losing my grip. He wrapped his arm around my neck and tried to pry me from my best friend and lover. I had the instinct to bite him, so I did.

“Ah fuck!” He flinched. “Alright that’s enough!” I saw him pull back his arm and propel his fist towards me.

“AHHH!!!” I screamed… but I wasn’t on the street anymore. My eyes and head were hazy and took a moment to adjust. I was in Jamie’s room again, I darted my eyes around the room and saw Jamie. He was standing by his closet, he was in his underwear buttoning up a black collared shirt. I pulled back the covers and looked at my body, I was just wearing my underwear too with not a scratch on me, just how I had fallen asleep.

“What’s wrong?” That beautiful, high pitched voice spoke to me. “You were moving around and talking in your sleep, so I assumed you were dreaming.” Nothing, NOTHING was better than finding out that Jamie was not only perfectly fine, but that it had just been a nightmare. 

I started crying, I couldn’t tell if the tears were sad or not. “Aw, hey!” Jamie ran up to me and gave me a hug. “Oh wait, don’t cry on my uniform.” He unbuttoned it again and I cried into his bare chest. We had a talk, he woke up early and took a shower. He said I looked like I was sleeping so peaceful so he didn’t want to wake me when he was only getting ready. I told him all about my nightmare, every detail I could remember, even how I felt.

I took a deep sigh and the effects of my nightmare had disappeared, crying actually woke me up. “Ugh, sorry about that. Didn’t mean for our morning to be me crying about some stupid dream,” I said.

“It’s alright Davie, I would’ve cried too if I had a dream like that.” He started getting dressed again. “You should get dressed though, we’re leaving soon.” 

“Right,” I rubbed my eyes and stood up. Looking over at Jamie, his actual uniform is nothing like the one in my dream, the only similarity was the shorts. I felt so stupid that I didn’t realize, I guess since I had never seen him before in his actual full uniform, my brain had filled in the gaps. I grabbed whatever mismatched pieces of clothing I could. Just some sweatpants and a t-shirt. When Jamie got dressed, his shirt wasn’t buttoned correctly and his shoes were left untied.

“Davie, can you help me out…” He said softly as if he was completely embarrassed. It seems that his Mom would help him dress correctly and he didn’t know how yet.

“Of course.” I knelt down and tied his shoes, and made sure the buttons on his shirt were nice and orderly. He also didn’t bother to tuck his shirt in so I did it for him. After I was done I held his hips and smiled at him, he smiled back. “You look adorable,” I told him. He bent down and kissed me and I kissed back. 

We heard a knock and then the door open, “Come on kids, let’s get going…” Setsuka said. She saw what we were doing and Jamie broke our kiss. He smiled but I turned my head in shame. She didn’t say anything though, so we made no big deal out of it.

In the car anxiety washed over me. Like we were going to crash, just like in my dream. I actually jumped when Jamie grabbed my hand to hold it. I looked over and made sure his seatbelt was still on, it was. I was being too panicky for no good reason. I realized why I had that dream. I was afraid that I had corrupted him, that he’s lost all the innocence that a little boy should have and it was going to come back around and cause disaster. Even if he wasn’t trying to do something dirty right now, I still felt like I had made a mistake, that I should’ve prevented it from getting this far. 

We pulled up to the school, “I hope you didn’t forget anything, Jamie.” Setsuka said.

“I didn’t, Mom.” He opened the door and turned to me real quick, leaning forward for one last kiss.

“Nuh-uh,” Setsuka interrupted. Not only was she here, but we were right in front of a schoolyard where other kids could see. Jamie backed up and smiled.

“Have a good day, Jamie.” I smiled back at him.

“I will... see you after school!” Jamie ran off clutching the straps of his backpack. I didn’t know for sure, but it felt like this is the first time he’s gone off to school as a happy kid. I scooted over to the window and watched him. There’s no way he couldn’t become popular, he was a good looking kid who found new confidence, he’ll do great.

“You look like you’ll never get to see him again,” Setsuka said before she pulled out of the parking space, taking us back home-... I mean Jamie’s home.

“Huh? Oh… yeah I know,” I replied and folded my hands on my lap. Silence filled the car except for the roaring of the engine, and the sounds of traffic we were passing. I was still ashamed in front of Setsuka even if it had been a while since our talk about Jamie. Nothing was being gained from keeping silent though. “Hey um… why are you still nice to me?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Like… you threw a party for me… you’re still so patient… I thought you would hate me.”

“Hate you because?”

“You know… cause of Jamie and I.... and stuff,” I tried to dance my way around saying anything explicit.

“Oh David… I’m not thrilled about it but I don’t hate you either. I know you’re a good kid with good intentions.” We both became silent again, I was satisfied with her answer. “Do you know what he told me when I had that alone talk with him?” I assume she’s talking about the day we got caught.

“No, Jamie never told me,” I assumed it wasn’t important as long as we can keep being together.

“He immediately got on his knees begging me to allow you back. He told me everything, how he developed a fascination for you the first day he saw you. How he thought of you as a superhero, like the one from that comic, martyr-whatever.” I forgot about him saying that, I always saw myself as more of a villain than a hero. “Then how that idiolization developed into love. I thought that was ridiculous at first, like how could a boy his age be in love? But there really wasn’t any other way to see it.” 

She continued, “The most embarrassing part was when he told me how he… discovered his body after you first came over.” I blushed, he told me he had gotten hard before, but not the first day I tutored him. “He told me all the things you had taught him, like not being spoiled and acting more mature and brave. He said you fulfilled him. That before you came he was miserable, that he felt weak… and that he didn’t really want to live anymore.” I glared at Setsuka in shock. “Despite his age and how he acts, he has a lot of mature feelings.”

“But after you started to bond with him, all of that changed. He was excited for every new day, he was curious and full of energy. When you weren’t around, he started talking to me more as well.” I could hardly believe what she was saying but all the evidence was there. “People would call me a terrible mother for allowing you to keep seeing each other, saying Jamie is much too young for those things. But how can I take that away from him, how could I rip away something that makes my son so happy… I can’t. You took my depressed, shy, scared little boy and turned him into a cheerful, proud, confident one. How could I possibly hate you for that?”

The more I thought about it the more it sounded possible. It’s hard to imagine I had a positive effect on anyone in my life though. I guess that one kid from the party last year but… I always regretted interfering. As we came to an intersection near the house, I imagined Jamie next to me in the car. I knew I would see him in a few hours but I couldn’t help but want him back now. I imagined him smiling at me, crawling over to me and puckering his lips for a kiss, then I imagine the kiss. It reminded me of something.

Setsuka turned her head to me and smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
